


My Fifty and More

by sef_renaldi



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Blushing Eren Yeager, CEO Levi, Crossover, Established Relationship, Jealous Jean Kirstein, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sef_renaldi/pseuds/sef_renaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, it's another one of those stories. But I do love FSoG and I would probably go down with this ship. These two boys together are just so cute. I couldn't resist. So I thought..."The hell...might as well go for it!"</p>
<p>Or the scene where Levi follows Eren at the bar (Fifty's) after his 1st week at work and knocks Jean off his high horse (bad pun intended). This is basically just a huge fluffball, awkward one sided flirting and general sweetness - Levi style!</p>
<p>I live overbearing, possessive Levi!  Uuuuhhh...like reaaaly...</p>
<p>So, bad summary, proceed at your own risk!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own AOT nor FSoG!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fick, un-betad. Written at 11 pm, not making excuses guys.
> 
> Kidding...totally am...no I'm not...totally am...no I'm no...totally am...
> 
> References to art are totally fictional!

The one good thing about being car-less is that on the bus on my way to work, I can plug my headphones into my iPad and listen to all the wonderful tunes Levi has given me. By the time I arrive at the office, I have the most ludicrous grin on my face, and no matter what I do, I could not for the life of me wipe it off my face. 

Jean glances up at me and does a double take.

“Good morning, Eren. You look . . . radiant.” His remark flusters me and I am stunned, unable to come up of any response. How inappropriate!

“I just slept well is all, thank you, Jean. Good morning.”

His brow crinkles.

“Can you read these for me and have reports on them by lunchtime, please?” He hands me four freakin’ legal binders. At my horrified expression, he adds, “Just the appraisals and restoration costs if there are any; I think there’s only one anyway.”

“Sure,” I smile with relief, and he gives me a broad smile in return.

I switch on the computer to start work, finishing my latte and eating a banana. There’s an e-mail from Levi.

From: Levi Ackerman  
Subject: So Help Me . . .  
Date: June 10, 2011 08:05  
To: Eren Jaeger

Brat,

I do hope you’ve had breakfast. I really hope you know how to take care of yourself.   
I missed you last night.

Levi Ackerman CEO, Survey Corps. Holdings Inc.

 

From: Eren Jaeger  
Subject: Old portraits . . .  
Date: June 10, 2011 08:33  
To: Levi Ackerman 

I am eating a banana as I type. I have not had breakfast for several days, so it is a step forward. I love the 17th Century Renaissance Art App—I started going through Monet’s . . . and of course, I love you.  
Now leave me alone—I am trying to work.

Eren Jaeger

Assistant to Jean Kirstein, Managing Curator, Trost Capital Museum

From: Levi Ackerman  
Subject: Is that all you’ve eaten?  
Date: June 10, 2011 08:36  
To: Eren Jaeger

You can do better than that. You’re going to need your energy for begging.

Although eating a banana would be a good start.;)

Levi Ackerman CEO, Survey Corps. Holdings Inc.

 

Oh my God! Did he just say what I think he did?! Oh of course! This man, really. And a winky face?! Oh fifty's being adorable!  
From: Eren Jaeger  
Subject: Pest  
Date: June 10, 2011 08:39  
To: Levi Ackerman 

Mr. Ackerman—I am trying to work for a living—and it’s you that will be begging.

Eren Jaeger  
Assistant to Jean Kirstein, Managing Curator, Trost Capital Museum

 

From: Levi Ackerman  
Subject: Bring it On Brat!  
Date: June 10, 2011 08:36  
To: Eren Jaeger

Why Mr Jaeger, I fucking love a challenge . . .

Levi Ackerman CEO, Survey Corps. Holdings Inc.

 

I sit grinning at the screen like an idiot. But I need to read these acquisition proposals for Jean and write reports on all of them. Placing the binders on my desk, I begin.

At lunchtime I head to the deli for a sandwich and listen to the playlist on my iPad. First up there’s Stay With Me by Sam Smith. Oh, Levi. I feel my heart constrict and I’m suddenly hit with so much longing. Is this how he felt when I left? I want to hold him so much right now. I remembered seeing him playing the piano that first night I stayed at his apartment, the somber feeling surrounding him. I want to erase it all, chase away all memories of loneliness and fucked up childhood and replace it with so much love and affection, warm nights from being together and bright happy days. 

The song ended, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift played next. I threw my head back and laughed, Oh, Levi has a sense of humor, and I love him for it. Will this stupid grin ever leave my face? I got a few odd looks from the other patrons, but who cares, Fifty is being so adorably cute, not that I’m gon’na tell him that.   
The afternoon drags. I decide, in an unguarded moment, to e-mail Levi.

 

From: Eren Jaeger  
Subject: Bored . . .  
Date: June 10, 2011 16:05  
To: Levi Ackerman 

Twiddling my thumbs. How are you? What are you doing?

Eren Jaeger  
Assistant to Jean Kirstein, Managing Curator, Trost Capital Museum

 

From: Levi Ackerman  
Subject: Your thumbs  
Date: June 10, 2011 16:15  
To: Eren Jaeger

You should have come to work for me. You wouldn’t be twiddling your thumbs. I am sure I could put them to better use. In fact I can think of a number of options . . . I am doing the usual humdrum mergers and acquisitions.

It’s all very dry. Your e-mails at Trost are monitored.

Levi Ackerman CEO, Survey Corps. Holdings Inc.

 

Oh shit. I had no idea. How the hell does he know? I scowl at the screen and quickly check the e-mails we’ve sent, deleting them as I do.

Promptly at five thirty, Jean is at my desk. It is Dress-down Friday so he’s wearing faded blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He looks really smart but still managed to feel casual with his black chucks. 

“Drink, Eren? We usually like to go for a quick one at the bar across the street.”

“We?” I ask, hopeful.

“Yeah, most of us go . . . you coming?”

For some unknown reason, which I don’t want to examine too closely, relief floods through me.

“I’d love to. What’s the bar called?”

“50s.”

“You’re kidding.”

He looks at me oddly. “No. Some significance for you?”

“No, sorry. I’ll join you over there.”

“What would you like to drink?”

“A beer please.”

“Cool.”

I make my way to the powder room and e-mail Levi from the Blackberry.

From: Eren Jaeger  
Subject: You’ll Fit Right In  
Date: June 10, 2011 17:36  
To: Levi Ackerman 

We are going to a bar called Fifty’s. The rich seam of humor that I could mine from this is endless. I look forward to seeing you there, Mr. Ackerman.

E x

 

From: Levi Ackerman  
Subject: Hazards  
Date: June 10, 2011 17:38  
To: Eren Jaeger

Mining is a very, very dangerous occupation.

Levi Ackerman CEO, Survey Corps. Holdings Inc.

 

From: Eren Jaeger  
Subject: Hazards?  
Date: June 10, 2011 17:40  
To: Levi Ackerman 

And your point is?

 

From: Levi Ackerman  
Subject: Merely . . .  
Date: June 10, 2011 17:42  
To: Eren Jaeger

Making an observation, Mr. Jaeger. I’ll see you shortly. Sooners rather than laters, baby.

Levi Ackerman CEO, Survey Corps. Holdings Inc.

 

I check myself in the mirror. What a difference a day can make. I have more color in my cheeks, and my eyes are shining. It’s the Levi Ackerman effect. A little e-mail sparring with him will do that to me. I grin at the mirror and straighten my forest green long sleeve shirt that fits me almost like second skin. I am wearing my favorite black skinny jeans today, too. Most people in the office wear either jeans or floaty skirts for the girls, but still lean more on smart casual. I will need to invest in a couple more button downs or long sleeve shirts, because apparently, my t-shirts just won’t cut it anymore. Perhaps I’ll do that this weekend and bank the check Levi gave me for Bee, my Beetle.

As I head out of the building, I hear my name called.

“Mr. Jaeger?”

I turn expectantly, and an ashen young woman approaches me cautiously. She looks like a ghost—so pale and strangely blank.

“Mr. Eren Jaeger?” she repeats, and her features stay static even though she’s speaking.

“Yes?”

She stops, staring at me from about three feet away on the sidewalk, and I stare back, immobilized. Who is she? What does she want?

“Can I help you?” I ask. How does she know my name?

“No . . . I just wanted to look at you.” Her voice is eerily soft. Like me, she has dirty blond hair that probably was strawberry blond once was, but turned lanky darker due to lack of proper hygiene. She has fair skin, but she definitely needs a bath, or maybe two. Her eyes are brown, like bourbon, but flat. There’s no life in them at all. Her beautiful face is pale, and etched with sorrow.

“Sorry—you have me at a disadvantage,” I say politely, trying to ignore the warning tingle up my spine. On closer inspection, she looks odd, disheveled and uncared for. Her clothes are two sizes too big, including her designer trench coat.

She laughs, a strange, discordant sound that only feeds my anxiety.

“What do you have that I don’t?” she asks sadly.

My anxiety turns to fear. “I’m sorry—who are you?”

“Me? I’m nobody.” She lifts her arm to drag her hand through her shoulder length hair, and as she does, the sleeve of her trench coat rides up, revealing a soiled bandage around her wrist.

Holy fuck.

“Good day, Mr. Jaeger.” Turning, she walks up the street as I stand rooted to the spot. I watch as her slight frame disappears from view, lost amongst the workers pouring out of their various offices.

What was that about?

Confused, I cross the street to the bar, trying to assimilate what has just happened, while my subconscious rears her ugly head and hisses at me—She has something to do with Levi.

Fifty’s is a cavernous, impersonal bar with baseball pennants and posters hanging on the wall. Jean is at the bar with Annie, Sasha the other commissioning editor, two guys from finance, and Christa from reception. She is wearing her trademark silver hooped earrings.

“Hi, Eren!” Jean hands me a bottle of Bud.  
“Cheers . . . thank you,” I murmur, still shaken by my encounter with Ghost Girl.

“Cheers.” We clink bottles, and he continues his conversation with Annie. Christa smiles sweetly at me.

“So, how has your first week been?” she asks.

“Good, thank you. Everyone seems very friendly.”

“You seem much happier today.”

I flush. “It’s Friday,” I mutter quickly. “So—have you any plans this weekend?”

My patented distraction technique works and I’m saved. Christa turns out to be one of seven kids, and she’s going to a big family get-together in Tacoma. She becomes quite animated, and I realize I haven’t spoken to anyone my own age since Armin left for Barbados.

Absently I wonder how Armin is . . . and Marco. I must remember to ask Levi if he’s heard from him. Oh, and Bert his brother will be back next Tuesday, and he’ll be staying in our apartment. I can’t imagine Levi is going to be happy about that. My earlier encounter with strange Ghost Girl slips further from my mind.

During my conversation with Christa, Annie hands me another beer.

“Thanks,” I smile at her.

Christa is very easy to talk to—she likes to talk—and before I know it, I am on my third beer, courtesy of one of the guys from finance.

When Annie and Sasha leave, Jean joins Christa and me. Where is Levi? One of the finance guys engages Christa in conversation.

“Eren, think you made the right decision coming here?” Jean’s voice is soft, and he’s standing a bit too close. But I’ve noticed that he has a tendency to do this with everyone, even at the office. My subconscious narrows his eyes. You’re reading too much into this, he admonishes me.

“I’ve enjoyed myself this week, thank you, Jean. Yes, I think I made the right decision.”

“You’re a very bright guy, Eren. You’ll go far.”

I blush. “Thank you,” I mutter, because I don’t know what else to say.

“Do you live far?”

“The Pike Market district.”

“Not far from me.” Smiling, he moves even closer and leans against the bar, effectively trapping me. “Do you have any plans this weekend?”

“Well . . . um—”

I feel him before I see him. It’s as if my whole body is highly attuned to his presence. It relaxes and ignites at the same time—a weird, internal duality—and I sense that strange pulsing electricity. 

Levi drapes his arm around my shoulder in a seemingly casual display of affection—but I know differently. He is staking a claim, and on this occasion, it’s very welcome. Softly he kisses my hair.

“Hello, baby,” he murmurs.

I can’t help but feel relieved, safe, and excited with his arm around me. He draws me to his side, and I glance up at him while he stares at Jean, cold grey eyes glinting almost dangerously, his expression impassive. Turning his attention to me, his eyes immediately soften and he gives me a brief crooked smile followed by a swift kiss. He’s wearing his navy pinstriped jacket over jeans and an open white shirt. He looks edible.

Jean shuffles back uncomfortably.

“Jean, this is Levi,” I mumble apologetically. Why am I apologizing? “Levi, Jean.”

“I’m the boyfriend,” Levi says with a small, cool smile that doesn’t reach his eyes as he shakes Jean’s hand. I glance up at Jean who is mentally assessing the fine specimen of manhood in front of him.

“I’m the boss,” Jean replies arrogantly. “Eren did mention an ex-boyfriend.”

Oh, shit. You don’t want to play this game with Fifty.

“Well, no longer ex,” Levi replies calmly. “Come on, baby, time to go.” He drags his hand that was on my shoulder down my back and rests it possessively on my waist. I tense from the electricity that surges through my body, my nerve ends tingling feom the sensation. Oh, what this man can do to me with just a simple touch.

“Please, stay and join us for a drink,” Jean says smoothly.

I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why is this so uncomfortable? I glance at Christa, who is, of course staring, open-mouthed and with frankly carnal appreciation at Levi. When will I stop caring about the effect he has on other women and men at that?

“We have plans,” Levi replies with his enigmatic smile.

We do? And a frisson of anticipation runs through my body.

“Another time, perhaps,” he adds. “Come,” he says to me as he takes my hand.

“See you Monday.” I smile at Jean, Christa, and the guys from finance, trying hard to ignore Jean’s less-than-pleased expression, and follow Levi out of the door, not that I have a achpice. My hand ia pracrically glued to his by how tight he's holding me. 

Auruo is at the wheel of the Audi waiting at the curb.

“Why did that feel like a pissing contest?” I ask Levi as he opens the car door for me.

“Because it was,” he murmurs and gives me his enigmatic smile then shuts my door.

“Hello, Auruo,” I say and our eyes meet in the review mirror.

“Mr. Jaeger,” Auruo acknowledges with his usual impassive expression, seriously, he’s stuck with Levi for so long now. 

Levi slides in beside me, clasps my hand, and gently kisses my knuckles. “Hi,” he says softly.

My cheeks turn pink, knowing that Auruo can hear us, grateful that he can’t see the scorching, pants-combusting look that Levi is giving me. It takes all my self-restraint not to leap on him right here, in the back seat of the car. 

Oh, the back seat of the car . . . hmm. My inner diva strokes his chin gently in quiet contemplation.

“Hi,” I breathe, my mouth dry.

“What would you like to do this evening?”

“I thought you said we had plans.”

“Oh, I know what I’d like to do, Eren. I’m asking you what you want to do.”

I beam at him.

“I see,” he says with a wickedly salacious grin. “So . . . begging it is, then. Do you want to beg at my place or yours?” He tilts his head to one side and smiles his oh-so-sexy smile at me.

“I think you’re being very presumptuous, Mr. Ackerman. But by way of a change, we could go to my apartment.” I bite my lip deliberately, and his expression darkens.

“Auruo, Mr Jaeger’s, please.”

“Sir,” Auruo acknowledges and he heads off into the traffic.

“So how has your day been?” he asks.

“Good. Yours?”

“Good, thank you.”

His ridiculously broad grin reflects mine, and he kisses my hand again.

“You look lovely,” he says.

“As do you.”

“Your boss, Jean Kirstein, is he good at his job?”

Whoa! That’s a sudden change in direction? I frown. “Why? This isn’t about your pissing contest?”

Levi smirks. “That shitface wants into your pants, Eren,” he says dryly.

I go crimson as my mouth drops open, and I glance nervously at Auruo. My subconscious inhales sharply, shocked.

“Well, he can want all he likes . . . why are we even having this conversation? You know I have no interest in him whatsoever. He’s just my boss.”

“That’s the point. He wants what’s mine. I need to know if he’s good at his job.”

I shrug. “I think so.” Where is he going with this?

“Well, he’d better leave you alone, or he’ll find himself on his ass on the sidewalk.”

“Oh, Levi, what are you talking about? He hasn’t done anything wrong.” . . .Yet. He just stands too close, makes inappropriate remarks, stares too long, and, I better stop, Levi’s gon’na flip his shit if he knows about this anyway.

“He makes one move, you tell me. It’s called gross moral turpitude—or sexual harassment.”

“It was just a drink after work.”

“I mean it. One move and he’s out.”

“You don’t have that kind of power.” Honestly! And before I roll my eyes at him, the realization hits me with the force of a speeding freight truck. “Do you, Levi?”

Levi gives me his enigmatic smile.

“You’re buying the company,” I whisper in horror.

His smile slips in response to the panic in my voice. “Not exactly,” he says.

“You’ve bought it. The museum. Already.”

He blinks at me, warily. “Possibly.”

“You have or you haven’t?”

“Have.”

What the hell? “Why?” I gasp, appalled. Oh, this just is too much.

“Because I fucking can, Eren. I need you safe.”

“But you said you wouldn’t interfere in my career!”

“And I won’t.”

I snatch my hand out of his. “Levi . . .” Words fail me.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes. Of course I’m mad at you.” I seethe. “I mean, what kind of responsible business executive makes decisions based on who they are currently fucking?” I blanch and glance nervously once more at Auruo who is stoically ignoring us. 

Shit. What a time to have a brain-to-mouth filter malfunction. Eren! My subconscious glares at me.

Levi opens his mouth then closes it again and scowls at me. I glare at him. The atmosphere in the car plunges from warm with sweet reunion to frigid with unspoken words and potential recriminations as we glower at each other.

Fortunately, our uncomfortable car journey doesn’t last long, and Levi pulls up outside my apartment.

I scramble out of the car quickly, not waiting for anyone to open the door. 

I hear Levi mutter to Auruo, “I think you’d better wait here.”

I sense him standing close behind me as I struggle to find the front door keys in my purse.

“Eren,” he says calmly as if I’m some cornered wild animal.

I sigh and turn to face him. I am so mad at him; my anger is palpable—a dark entity threatening to choke me.

“First, I haven’t fucked you for a while—a long while, it feels—and second, I wanted to get into art. Of the four museums in Seattle, Trost Capital is the most profitable, but it’s on the cusp and it’s going to stagnate—it needs to branch out.”

I stare frigidly at him. His sharp eyes are so intense, threateningly cold even, but sexy as hell. I could get lost in their steely depths.

“So you’re my boss now,” I snap.

“Technically, I’m your boss’s boss’s boss.”

“And, technically, it’s gross moral turpitude—the fact that I am fucking my boss’s boss’s boss.”

“At the moment, you’re arguing with him.” Levi scowls.

“That’s because he’s such an asshole,” I hiss.

Levi steps back in stunned surprise. Oh shit. Have I gone too far?

“You mean an arse?” he murmurs as his expression changes to one of amusement, silver eyes glinting in the afternoon sun.

Goddamn it! I am mad at you, do not make me laugh!

“Yes.” I struggle to maintain my look of moral outrage.

“An arse?” Levi says again. This time the corners of his lips twitch with a repressed smile.

“Don’t make me laugh when I am mad at you!” I shout.

And he smiles, a dazzling, full-toothed, all-American-boy smile that is only reserved for me, and I can’t help it. I am grinning and laughing, too. How could I not be affected by the joy I see in his smile?

“Just because I have a stupid damn grin on my face doesn’t mean I’m not mad as hell at you,” I mutter breathlessly, trying to suppress my high-school-cheerleader giggling. Though I was never cheerleader—the bitter thought crosses my mind. 

He leans in, and I think he’s going to kiss me but he doesn’t. He nuzzles my hair and inhales deeply.

“As ever, Mr Jaeger, you are unexpected.” He leans back and gazes at me, his eyes dancing with humor. “So are you going to invite me in, or am I to be sent packing for exercising my democratic right as an American citizen, entrepreneur, and consumer to purchase whatever I damn well please?”

“Have you spoken to Dr. Zoe about this?”

He scowls at the mention of his friend’s name. “Are you going to let me in or not, Eren?” He snaps, but there’s no real heat there, instead, there’s actually a warm kind of fondness, one that I missed so much during my entire one week away from him. I smile softly at him. But I’m not giving up that easily! A Healthy banter with my fifty is always a great appetizer of great things to come. 

I try for a grudging look—biting my lip helps—but I end up smiling as I open the door. Levi turns and waves to Aurou, and the Audi pulls away.

Jeez, this overbearing, grumpy, uptight man will be the death of me. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope don't own AoT nor FSOG. 
> 
> This is done for shits and giggles and for our dear Eren's birthday. 
> 
> Happy birthday brat!

My hands fist in his hair while my mouth is feverish against Levi’s, consuming him, relishing the feel of his tongue against mine. And he’s the same, devouring me. It’s heavenly.  
Suddenly he drags me up and grasps the hem of my T-shirt, whipping it over my head and throwing it on the floor.  
“I want to feel you,” he says greedily against my mouth as his hands move behind me, roaming my back, tracing each bump of my spine from the small of my back moving up till he reaches my nape, where he grasps my hair. He pulls my head back exposing my throat, he licks a long stripe from the hollow in my throat, up towards my barely there Adam’s apple to my chin and then plants open mouth kisses along my jawline.  
He pushes me back down onto the bed, pressing me into the mattress, and his mouth and hand move to my chest. My fingers curl into his hair as he takes one of my nipples between his lips and tugs hard.  
“Aaahhhh, Levi!”  
I cry out as the sensation sweeps through my body, spikes, and tightens all the muscles around my groin. I bury my hands in his hair and fist them hard. He groans and I feel it vibrate in my chest where he is licking and nipping at my nipples.  
“Yes, baby, let me hear you,” he murmurs against my overheated skin.  
Boy, I want him inside me, now. With his mouth, he toys with my nipple, pulling at it, making me squirm and writhe and yearn for him. I sense his longing mixed with—what? Veneration. It’s as if he’s worshipping me.  
He teases me with his fingers, my nipple growing hard and elongating under his skillful touch. His hand moves to my jeans, and he deftly undoes the button, tugs the zipper down, and slips his hand inside my underwear, sliding his fingers against my erection.  
His breath hisses out as his fingers brush my already hard cock. I push my pelvis up into the heel of his hand, and he responds, grabbing the base and pumping it tenderly.  
“Oh, baby,” he breathes as he hovers over me, staring intently into my eyes. “You’re already leaking, mmm, so hot and wet.” His voice is filled with wonder.  
“I want you, Levi please” I murmur.  
His mouth joins with mine again, and I feel his hungry desperation, his need for me.  
This is new—it’s never been like this except perhaps when I came back from Shiganshina—and his words from earlier drift back to me . . . I need to know we’re okay. This is the only way I know how.  
The thought unravels me. To know that I have such an effect on him, that I can offer him so much solace, inside I am purring with pure pleasure.  
He sits up, grasps the hem of my jeans, and tugs them off, followed by my boxers that are already stained by a wet patch in the middle.  
He grabs my ankles and pushes them up on the bed, my knees are bent and he pushes my feet apart, exposing me fully under him. His looks at me with those burning silver eyes, it’s so intense, I can practically feel his gaze crawling on my skin, caressing me with and leaving a hot trail and I feel like melting.  
“So beautiful, so perfect for me.” He leans down to press a wet, sucky kiss on the inside of my right knee moving down to my thighs, he nibbles on the skin where my groin meets my thighs and I whine. Oh it’s so good!  
“Ahh, Levi…..L-Leviiii, please…”  
“Mmmm, what is it Eren?”  
“T-Touch me, it hurts already, p-please…”  
“I am touching you my sweet Eren.” He moves to my left leg, repeating what he did earlier, I’m squirming with need, pre-come already staining my groin, I can feel it wetting my balls, ‘Oh this is frustrating, I want him in me now.’  
“No, no, I want you inside me Levi please, I don’t want to come until I have you in me, please.”  
Heat flashes in his eyes at my words, keeping his eyes fixed on mine, he squeezes my thighs before he stands, takes a small tube of lube and a foil packet out of his pocket, and tosses it at me, then removes his jeans and boxers in one swift motion.  
Wasting no time, I open the tube and pour some lube on my hand, rubbing it on my fingers and bringing the wet digit to my entrance. I circle the rim a few times before pushing my ring finger inside as far as I could reach.  
“Mmmmm, Levi…” I whisper, my eyes are closed, “wait, when did I close them’, I feel the bed dip and hear Levi’s groan from my feet.  
“Oh yes, fuck baby, you look amazing from here.”  
“L-Leviiii!” I pull out my finger then slowly push it back in, Levi puts his right hand on my left thigh, pushing it down, exposing me further, and I can feel his left hand caressing my right thigh, moving downward towards my groin, it stops just shy of my nether regions, and then his breath is on my cock. I open my eyes just in time to see him lick the head before he puts it in his mouth.  
“Yes baby, that’s it, open your ass up for me, get yourself ready for my cock my sweet.” Gosh, he can be so embarrassing sometimes, saying such graphic things that make my toes curl.  
“Ohhhh fuck! Yes.yes.yes.yes.yes.yes!” He’s nibbling on the head of my cock, swirling his tongue around the flare and then he pushes it in my slit. “Ahhhh fuuuck!” I am panting so hard, my unoccupied hand moving to grab fistfuls of his hair.  
“Shit Eren, you taste delightful as always.” Several things happen at once. He swallows my length in one whole swoop, his right hand joins me in loosening my hole, pushing his lubed middle finger alongside my own, and his left hand grab my balls rolling them in his fingers.  
“S-Shit, L-Leviii!!!” my back bows, arching from the bed. He moves his head up and down, up and down, then suck. Ohhh, I’m not going to last much longer if this goes on. With the other fingers on his right hand, he grabs my own that are not shoved inside my ass so that when he moves his hand, my own follows the motions. He pulls his hand and, ‘Ohhhhh, that feels nice, gosh, I didn’t know both our fingers stretching me open would feel this good.’  
“Feel good, babe?” It was a question but it didn’t sound like one, ‘Oh you smug bastard.’  
“Mmhm, Levi c’mon. Inside now, please”  
“Just a little bit more baby.” With that he pushes his second finger in between the two already inside stretching me further open. He moves them around a bit, pushing my one finger in a curling motion until…  
“L-levi, fuck there. Right.fucking.there!” He rubs my prostate a few times before sliding our fingers in and out again. Every time he pushes inside, he hits that spot and I can feel it send waves of pleasure up my spine, my toes curling and my cock leaking more and more precome.  
“Ready for me now, Baby?” Levi asks, looking at me and the licks the slit of my cock and cleans it of the leaking precome. I nearly sob at the display, unable to form more words other than moans and whines, so I nod fervently. He pulls out our fingers and moves up on the bed to my eye level. He brushes away the bangs stuck to my forehead before planting a deep kiss on my lips. It’s so achingly endearing that I can’t help but moan into our mouths, my hands grabbing his back and hair in an attempt to bring him closer to me.  
When we separated, we’re both out of breath. He briefly glanced back to look for the condom, when he found it, he grabbed it and gave it to me. I rip the packet open greedily, and when he lies beside me again, I slowly roll the condom on to him. He grabs both my hands and rolls on to his back.  
“You. On top,” he orders, pulling me astride him. “I want to see you.”  
Oh.  
He guides me, and hesitantly I ease myself down onto him. He closes his eyes and flexes his hips to meet me, filling me, stretching me, his mouth forming a perfect O as he exhales.  
Oh, that feels so good—possessing him, possessing me.  
He holds my hands, and I don’t know if it’s to steady me or keep me from touching him, even though I have my road map.  
“You feel so good,” he murmurs once he’s bottomed out. We wait for a moment giving me time to adjust to his impressive length, and when I feel like I’m used to it, I did an experimental roll of my hips. Both of us groaned at the pleasurable sensation.  
I rise again, heady with the power I have over him, watching Levi Ackerman slowly coming apart beneath me. He lets go of my hands and grabs my hips, and I place my hands on his arms. He thrusts into me sharply, causing me to cry out.  
“That’s right, baby, feel me,” he says, his voice strained.  
I tip my head back and do exactly that. This is what he does so well.  
I move—countering his rhythm in perfect symmetry—numbing all thought and reason. I am just sensation lost in this void of pleasure. Up and down . . . again and again . . . Oh yes . . . Opening my eyes, I stare down at him, my breathing ragged, and he’s staring back at me, eyes blazing.  
“My Eren,” he mouths.  
“Yes,” I rasp. “Always.”  
I hasten my movements, sliding on Levi’s cock faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin obscenely loud in the bedroom, my own cock painfully hard and bouncing along with my movements. I’m close. And I can tell by the sounds coming out of Levi’s mouth that he is too.  
“L-Levi, I’m close, gosh baby, so…so close…ahhhhh!”  
“Me too Eren, ahhhh Fuck, shit, baby that’s it, ride my cock. Oh you feel so amazing baby.” He snaps his hips up faster, meeting me halfway. ‘Oh, this is too good, too intense.’ I throw my head back shouting and Levi grabs my cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts.  
He groans loudly, closing his eyes again, tipping his head back. Oh my . . . Seeing Levi undone is enough to seal my fate, and I come audibly, exhaustingly, spinning down and around, collapsing on top of him.  
“Le…L…Leviiiii!”  
“Oh, baby,” he groans as he finds his release, holding me stil, not letting go.  
My head is on his chest in the no-go area, my cheek nestled against his sternum. I am panting, glowing, and I resist the urge to pucker my lips and kiss him.  
I just lie on top of him, catching my breath. He smoothes my hair, and his hand runs down my back, caressing me as his breathing calms.  
“You are so beautiful.”  
I lift my head to gaze at him, my expression skeptical. He frowns in response and sits up quickly, taking me by surprise, his arm sweeping round to hold me in place. I clutch his biceps as we are nose to nose.  
“You. Are. Beautiful,” he says again, his tone emphatic.  
“And you’re amazingly sweet sometimes.” I kiss him gently.  
He lifts me and eases out of me. I wince as he does. Leaning forward, he kisses me softly.  
“You have no idea how attractive you are, do you?”  
I flush. Why’s he going on about this?  
“All those boys pursuing you, all those women looking at you, admiring you—that isn’t enough of a clue?”  
“Boys? What boys? And women?”  
“You want the list?” Levi frowns. “The photographer, he’s crazy about you, that boy in the hardware store, your roommate’s older brother. Your boss,” he adds bitterly.  
“Oh, Levi, that’s just not true.”  
“Trust me. They want you. They want what’s mine.” He pulls me against him, and I lift my arms to his shoulders, my hands in his hair, regarding him with amusement.  
“Mine,” he repeats, his eyes glowing possessively.  
“Yes, yours.” I reassure him, smiling. He looks mollified, and I feel perfectly comfortable naked in his lap on a bed in the full light of a Saturday afternoon. Who would have thought? The lipstick marks remain on his exquisite body. I note some smears on the duvet cover though, and wonder briefly what Mrs. Ral will make of them.  
“The line is still intact,” I murmur and bravely trace the mark on his shoulder with my index finger. He stiffens, blinking suddenly. “I want to go exploring.”  
He regards me skeptically.  
“The apartment?”  
“No. I was thinking of the treasure map that we’ve drawn on you.” My fingers itch to touch him.  
His eyebrows lift in surprise, and he blinks with uncertainty. I rub my nose against his.  
“And what would that entail exactly, Mr. Jaeger?”  
I lift my hand from his shoulder and run my fingertips down this face.  
“I just want to touch you everywhere I’m allowed.”  
Levi catches my index finger in his teeth, biting down gently.  
“Ow,” I protest and he grins, a low growl coming from his throat.  
“Okay,” he says, releasing my finger, but his voice is laced with apprehension. “Wait.” He leans behind me, lifting me again, and removes his condom, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor beside the bed.  
“I hate those things. I’ve a good mind to call Dr. Brenzka to expedite those test results.”  
“You think one of the top doctors in Seattle is going to come running at your beck and call?”  
“I can be very persuasive,” he murmurs, hooking my loose hair behind my ear. “Connie’s done a great job on your hair. I like these layers.”  
What?  
“Stop changing the subject.”  
He shifts me back so I’m straddling him, leaning on his propped-up knees, my feet on either side of his hips. He leans back on his arms.  
“Touch away,” he says without humor. He looks nervous, but he’s trying to hide it.  
Keeping my eyes on his, I reach down and trace my finger underneath the lipstick line, across his finely sculptured abdominal muscles. He flinches and I stop.  
“I don’t have to,” I whisper.  
“No, it’s fine. Just takes some . . . readjustment on my part. No one’s touched me for a long time,” he murmurs.  
“Mrs. Robinson?” The words pop unbidden out of my mouth, and amazingly, I manage to keep all bitterness and rancor out of my voice.  
He nods, his discomfort obvious. “I don’t want to talk about her. It will sour your good mood.”  
“I can handle it.”  
“No, you can’t, Eren. You see red whenever I mention her. My past is my past. It’s a fact. I can’t change it. I’m lucky that you don’t have one, because it would drive me crazy if you did.”  
I frown at him, but I don’t want to fight. “Drive you crazy? More than you are already?” I smile, hoping to lighten the atmosphere between us.  
His lips twitch. “Crazy for you,” he whispers.  
My heart swells with joy. There’s race going on in there right now.  
“Shall I call Dr. Zoe?”  
“I don’t think that will be necessary,” he says dryly.  
Shifting back so he drops his legs, I place my fingers back on his stomach and let them drift across his skin. He stills once more.  
“I like touching you.” My fingers skate down to his navel then southward along his happy, happy trail. His lips part as his breathing changes, his eyes darken and his erection stirs and twitches beneath me. Holy cow. Round two.  
“Again?” I murmur.  
He smiles. “Oh yes, Mr. Jaeger, again.”

\----------------------------------------------  
What a delicious way to spend a Saturday afternoon. I stand beneath the shower, absentmindedly washing myself, careful not to wet my tied-back hair, contemplating the last couple of hours. Levi and vanilla seem to be going well.  
He’s revealed so much today. It’s staggering, trying to assimilate all the information and to reflect on what I’ve learned: his salary details—Whoa, he’s stinking rich, and for someone so young; it’s just extraordinary—and the dossiers he has on me and on all his brunette submissives. I wonder if they are all in that filing cabinet?  
My subconscious purses his lips at me and shakes his head—don’t even go there. I frown. Just a quick peek?  
And there’s Mina—with a gun, potentially, somewhere—and her crap taste in music still on his iPod. But even worse, Mrs. Paedo fucking Robinson, I cannot wrap my head around her, and I don’t want to. I don’t want her to be a shimmering-haired specter in our relationship. Levi’s right, I do go off the deep end when I think of her, so perhaps it’s best if I don’t.  
I step out of the shower and dry myself, and I’m suddenly seized by unexpected anger.  
But who wouldn’t go off the deep end? What normal, sane person would do that to a fifteen-year-old boy? How much has she contributed to his fuckedupness? I don’t understand her. And worse still, he says she helped him. How?  
I think of his scars, the stark physical embodiment of a horrific childhood and a sickening reminder of what mental scars he must bear. My sweet, sad, lonely Fifty Shades. He’s said such loving things today. He’s crazy for me.  
Staring at my reflection, I smile at the memory of his words, my heart brimming once more, and my face transforms with a ridiculous smile. Perhaps we can make this work. But how long will he want to do this without wanting to beat the crap out of me because I cross some arbitrary line?  
My smile dissolves. This is what I don’t know. This is the shadow that hangs over us. Kinky fuckery, yes, I can do that, but more?  
My subconscious stares at me blankly, for once offering no snarky words of wisdom. ‘What if I’m not enough? What if in the long run he seeks these kinds of things again, what then?  
I head back to my bedroom to dress.  
Levi is downstairs getting ready, doing whatever he’s doing, so I have the bedroom to myself. As well as all the clothes in the closet, I have drawers full of new underwear, boxers, even lingerie, Levi sure has an eclectic taste, even in underwear. Hmm, choices, choices, I suddenly remembered again how he had treated me earlier. He was so tender with me, almost worshipping my body, caressing me as if I’m made of the most delicate materials. Ohhh my Fifty could be so endearing sometimes.  
I want to please him, I want to be desired more by him. So in an unguarded moment, I select a black bustier corset creation with a price tag of five hundred forty dollars. It has silver trim like filigree and the briefest of panties to match. It’s not an ideal, even practical underwear choice for me, especially since my package barely fits, but it feels nice. Thigh-high stockings, too, in a natural color, so fine, pure silk. Wow, they feel . . . slinky . . . and kind of hot . . . yeah.  
I am reaching for my dress when Levi enters unannounced. Whoa, you could knock! He stands immobilized, staring at me, gray eyes glimmering, hungrily. I blush crimson everywhere, it feels. He is wearing a white shirt and black suit pants, the neck of his shirt is open. I can see the lipstick line still in place, and he’s still staring.  
“Can I help you, Mr. Ackerman? I assume there is some purpose to your visit other than to gawk mindlessly at me.”  
“I am rather enjoying my mindless gawking, thank you, Mr. Jaeger,” he murmurs darkly, stepping further into the room and drinking me in. “Remind me to send a personal note of thanks to Caroline Acton.”  
I frown. Who the hell is she?  
“The personal shopper at Neiman’s,” he says, spookily answering my unspoken question.  
“Oh.”  
“I’m quite distracted.”  
“I can see that. What do you want, Levi?” I give him my no-nonsense stare.  
He retaliates with his crooked smile and pulls the silver ball egg-things from his pocket, stopping me in my tracks. Holy shit! He wants to spank me? Now? Why?  
“It’s not what you think,” he says quickly.  
“Enlighten me,” I whisper.  
“I thought you could wear these tonight.”  
And the implications of that sentence hang between us as the idea sinks in.  
“To this event?” I’m shocked.  
He nods slowly, his eyes darkening.  
Oh my shit.  
“Will you spank me later?”  
“No.”  
For a moment, I feel a tiny fleeting stab of disappointment.  
He chuckles. “You want me to?”  
I swallow. I just don’t know.  
“Well, rest assured I am not going to touch you like that, not even if you beg me.”  
Oh! This is news.  
“Do you want to play this game?” he continues, holding up the balls. “You can always take them out if it’s too much.”  
I gaze at him. He looks so wickedly tempting—unkempt, recently fucked hair, dark eyes dancing with erotic thoughts, that beautiful sculptured mouth, lips raised in a sexy, amused smile.  
“Okay,” I acquiesce softly. Hell, yes! My subconscious has found his voice and is shouting from the rooftops.  
“Good boy,” Levi grins. “Come here, and I’ll put them in. But first, I brought you some shoes, wear these first for me.”  
Shoes? I glance at what Levi is holding in his other hand and saw dove gray suede stilettos that match the dress I’ve chosen to wear.  
Humor him! my inner diva barks at me.  
He holds out his hand to support me while I step into the Christian Louboutin shoes, a steal at three-thousand two hundred ninety-five dollars. I must be at least five inches taller now.  
He leads me to the bedside and doesn’t sit, but walks over to the only chair in the room. Picking it up, he carries it over and places it in front of me.  
“When I nod, you bend down and hold on to the chair. Understand?” His voice is husky.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now open your mouth,” he orders, his voice still low.  
I do as I’m told, thinking that he’s going to put the balls in my mouth again to lubricate them. No, he slips his index finger in.  
Oh . . .  
“Suck,” he says. I reach up and clasp his hand, holding him steady, and do as I’m told—see, I can be obedient, when I want.  
He tastes of soap . . . hmm. I suck hard, and I’m rewarded when his eyes widen and his lips part as he inhales. With our activities earlier, I’m not going to need much lubrication anyway. He puts the balls in his mouth as I fellate his finger, twirling my tongue round it. When he tries to withdraw it, I clamp my teeth down.  
He grins then shakes his head, admonishing me, so I let go. He nods, and I bend down and grasp the sides of the chair. He bends and places a kiss at the swell of my bum and then moves my lace panties to one side and very slowly slides a finger into me, moving leisurely, so I feel him, on all sides. I can’t help the moan that escapes from my lips.  
He withdraws his finger briefly and with tender care, inserts the balls one at a time, pushing them deep inside me. Once they are in position, he smoothes my panties back into place and kisses my backside again. Running his hands up each of my legs from ankle to thigh, he gently kisses the top of each thigh where my hold-ups finish.  
“You have fine, fine legs, Mr. Jaeger,” he murmurs.  
Standing, he grasps my hips and pulls my behind against him so I feel his erection.  
“Maybe I’ll have you this way when we get home, Eren. You can stand now.”  
I feel giddy, beyond aroused as the weight of the balls push and pull inside me. Leaning down from behind me Levi kisses my shoulder as I take off my shoes, I’m not actually going to wear the at the gala.  
“I bought these for you to wear to last Saturday’s gala.” He puts his arm around me and holds out his hand. In his palm rests a small red box with Cartier inscribed on the lid. “But you left me, so I never had the opportunity to give them to you.”  
Oh!  
“This is my second chance,” he murmurs, his voice stiff with some unnamed emotion. He’s nervous.  
Tentatively, I reach for the box and open it. Inside shines a gold necklace with a key pendant that’s smaller than my palm. The pendant itself is pure gold and is encrusted with diamonds along its length, the handle is in the shape of a diamond, its three outer corners made up of round sapphires that turn to teal when hit by the light right, they had to be 5 carats each by the size of them. It’s beautiful, simple, and classic. What I would choose myself, if I were ever given the opportunity to shop at Cartier.  
“It’s lovely Levi,” I whisper, I love them. “Thank you.”  
“You wanted more, but you deserve something greater. I locked something of mine a long time ago. This key,” he touches the pendant while looking at it with an emotion I can’t quite determine what exactly…is that Hope? His beautiful gray, now glassy, eyes find mine, “belongs to you. Only you.”  
“I’ll treasure and protect it. I promise.” I know what he’s saying is more than just the necklace, he can’t say it yet, I know he needs time, that’s why I’ll wait ‘till he’s ready. But before that I try to convey to him through my eyes, just how much this means to me. Him giving me the key to his heart, trusting me to unlock what he had buried for a long period of time, promising me a life I had dreamt, one not of extreme wealth and extravagance, but of love.  
He relaxes against me as the tension leaves his body, and he kisses my shoulder again.  
“You’re wearing the silver dress?” he asks.  
“Yes? Is that okay?”  
“Of course. But baby I want you to have fun at this party, so if you're more comfortable not wearing a dress instead, that's alright darling." He puts his hands on my hips and rubs his thumbs in circular motions, he gives me these small squeezes like he doesn't want to let me go or move away from him at all, which is probably the reason behind his clinginess.  
"I know, but I want to look good for you tonight. Plus, I know there's going to be a looot of competion, so I'm gonna go all out to look like the prettiest eye-candy there is tonight!" I exclaim with blinding enthusiasm I'm known to give at everything I do. I probably sounded a little crazy but when I glance at Levi, he has this amused, yet endeared look in his eyes, and I'm once again melting under the affection this man has for me. And it's all on display right there in his liquid silver eyes, unguarded, unraveled.  
"Tsk, they can all go home shitting themselves crying for all I care. You're already unparalleled in my eyes as is. You don't even have to 'dress up' baby. If anything I'd prefer you without them. In our bed. Shouting out my name."  
"Levi!" I play hit hihimn his shoulder, I'm blushing so damn much and I feel so heated up I'm pretty sure steam is coming out of my ears. That gravelly voice of his in that tone should be illegal, someday it'll probably give me a heart attack. "You can't say stuff like that fifteen minutes before we leave!"  
"Okay baby, sorry I can't resist. You just look so damn cute when you blush. I’ll let you get ready.” He chuckles and heads out the door without a backward glance.  
I have entered an alternate universe. The young man staring back at me looks worthy of a red carpet. The silver dress he's wearing fitted him well, too well, and accentuates all his right features and made him look practically drool worthy. The necklace Levi gave me resting proudly on my chest and looks like it was designed to specifically match my dress. Maybe I’ll write to Caroline Acton myself. It’s as if it was custom fitted for me. How the hell did Levi get my exact measurements anyway? Oh wait, dumb question Eren, ‘He knows your account number remember, I’m sure your measurements wouldn’t even pose a challenge.’ I can feel my subconscious rolling his eyes at me.  
Thanks to Franco, my hair is actually cooperating this time. It looks so soft with some of the strands falling over my face. There is a natural blush on my cheeks, I am slightly flushed from the constant movement of the silver balls. Yes, they’ll guarantee I have some color in my cheeks tonight. Shaking my head at the audacity of Levi’s erotic ideas, I took one last glance at the mirror, deeming myself ready enough and go in search of my Fifty Shades.

He is talking to Auruo and three other men in the hallway, his back to me. Their surprised, appreciative expressions alert Levi to my presence. He turns as I stand and wait awkwardly.  
Holy cow! My mouth dries. He looks stunning . . . Black dinner suit, black bow tie, and his expression as he gazes at me is one of awe. He strolls toward me and kisses my hair.  
“Eren. You look breathtaking.”  
I flush at this compliment in front of Auruo and the other men.  
“A glass of champagne before we go?”  
“Please,” I murmur, far too quickly.  
Levi nods to Auruo who heads into the foyer with his three cohorts.  
In the great room, Levi retrieves a bottle of champagne from the fridge.  
“Security team?” I ask.  
“Close protection. They’re under Auruo’s control. He’s trained in that, too.” Levi hands me a champagne flute.  
“He’s very versatile.”  
“Yes, he is.” Levi smiles. “You look lovely, Eren. Cheers.” He raises his glass, and I clink it with mine. The champagne is a pale rose color. It tastes deliciously crisp and light.  
“How are you feeling?” he asks, his eyes heated.  
“Fine, thank you.” I smile sweetly, giving nothing away, knowing full well he’s referring to the silver balls.  
He smirks at me.  
“Here, you’re going to need this.” He hands me a large velvet pouch that was resting on the kitchen island. “Open it,” he says between sips of champagne. Intrigued, I reach into the bag and pull out an intricate silver masquerade mask with cobalt blue feathers in a plume crowning the top.  
“It’s a masked ball,” he states matter-of-factly.  
“I see.” The mask is beautiful. A silver ribbon is threaded around the edges and exquisite silver filigree is etched around the eyes.  
“This will show off your beautiful eyes, Eren.”  
I grin at him, shyly.  
“Are you wearing one?”  
“Of course. They’re very liberating in a way,” he adds, raising an eyebrow, and he smirks.  
Oh. This is going to be fun.  
“Come. I want to show you something.” Holding out his hand, he leads me out into the hallway and to a door beside the stairs. He opens it, revealing a large room roughly the same size as his playroom, which must be directly above us. This one is filled with more paintings and artifacts encased in glass cases. Wow, a mini museum, every wall crammed floor to ceiling. In the center is a full-size billiard table, seemingly out of place in such a grand room, illuminated by a long triangular-prism-shaped Tiffany lamp.  
“You have a gallery!” I squeak in awe, overwhelmed with excitement.  
“Yes, the balls room as Farlan calls it. The apartment is quite spacious. I realized today, when you mentioned exploring, that I’ve never given you a tour. We don’t have time now, but I thought I’d show you this room, and maybe challenge you to a game of billiards in the not-too-distant future.”  
I grin at him.  
“Bring it on.” I secretly hug myself with glee. Bert and I bonded over pool. We’ve been playing for the last three years. I am ace with a cue. Bert has been a good teacher.  
“What?” Levi asks, amused.  
Oh! I really must stop expressing every emotion I feel the instant I feel it, I scold myself.  
“Nothing,” I say quickly.  
Levi narrows his eyes.  
“Well, maybe Doctor Zoe can uncover your secrets. You’ll meet them this evening.”  
“The expensive charlatan?” Holy shit.  
“The very same. Shitty Four Eyes’ dying to meet you.”  
Levi takes my hand and gently skims his thumb across my knuckles as we sit in the back of the Audi heading north. I squirm, and feel the sensation in my groin. I resist the urge to moan, as Auruo is in the front, not wearing his iPod, with one of the security guys whose name I think is Erd.  
I am beginning to feel a dull, pleasurable ache deep in my back, caused by the balls. Idly, I wonder, how long will I be able to manage without some, um . . . relief? I cross my legs. As I do, something that’s been niggling me in the back of my mind suddenly surfaces.  
“Where did you get the lipstick?” I ask Levi quietly.  
He smirks at me and points toward the front. “Auruo,” he mouths.  
I burst out laughing. “Oh.” And stop quickly—the balls.  
I bite my lip. Levi smiles at me, his eyes gleaming wickedly. He knows exactly what he’s doing, sexy beast that he is.  
“Relax,” he breathes. “If it’s too much . . .” His voice trails off, and he gently kisses each knuckle in turn, then gently sucks the tip of my little finger.  
Now I know he’s doing this on purpose. I close my eyes as dark desire unfolds throughout my body. I surrender briefly to the sensation, my muscles clenching deep inside me. Oh shit.  
When I open my eyes again, Levi is regarding me closely, a dark prince. It must be the dinner jacket and bow tie, but he looks older, sophisticated, a devastatingly handsome roué with licentious intent.  
He simply takes my breath away. I’m in his sexual thrall, and if I’m to believe him, he’s in mine. The thought brings a smile to my face, and his answering grin is blinding.  
“So what can we expect at this event?”  
“Oh, the usual stuff,” Levi says breezily.  
“Not usual for me,” I remind him.  
Levi smiles fondly and kisses my hand again. “Lots of people flashing their cash. Auction, raffle, dinner, dancing—my mother knows how to throw a party.” He smiles and for the first time all day, I allow myself to feel a little excited about this party.  
There is a line of expensive cars heading up the driveway of the Ackerman mansion. Long, pale pink paper lanterns hang over the drive, and as we inch closer in the Audi, I can see they are everywhere. In the early evening light, they look magical, as if we’re entering an enchanted kingdom. I glance at Levi. How suitable for my prince—and my childish excitement blooms, eclipsing all other feelings.  
“Masks on,” Levi grins, and as he dons his simple black mask, my prince becomes something darker, more sensual.  
All I can see of his face is his beautiful chiseled mouth and strong jaw.  
Holy fuck . . . My heartbeat lurches at the sight of him. I fasten my mask and grin at him, ignoring the hunger deep in my body.  
Auruo pulls into the driveway, and a valet opens Levi’s door. Erd leaps out to open mine.  
“Ready?” Levi asks.  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
“You look beautiful, Eren.” He kisses my hand and exits the car.  
A dark green carpet runs along the lawn to one side of the house, leading to the impressive grounds at the rear. Levi has a protective arm around me, resting his hand on my waist, as we follow the green carpet with a steady stream of Seattle’s elite dressed in their finery and wearing all manner of masks the lanterns lighting the way. Two photographers marshal guests to pose for pictures against the backdrop of an ivy-strewn arbor.  
“Mr. Ackerman!” one of the photographers calls. Levi nods in acknowledgement and pulls me close as we pose quickly for a photo. How do they know it’s him? His trademark, jet black undercut no doubt.  
“Two photographers?” I ask Levi.  
“One is from the Seattle Times; the other is for a souvenir. We’ll be able to buy a copy later.”  
Oh, my picture in the press again. Mina briefly enters my mind. This is how she found me, posing with Levi. The thought is unsettling, though it’s comforting that I am unrecognizable beneath my mask.  
At the end of the line, white-suited servers hold trays of glasses brimming with champagne, and I’m grateful when Levi passes me a glass—effectively distracting me from my dark thoughts.  
We approach a large white pergola hung with smaller versions of the paper lanterns. Beneath it, shines a black and white checkered dance floor surrounded by a low fence with entrances on three sides. At each entrance stand two elaborate ice sculptures of swans. The fourth side of the pergola is occupied by a stage where a string quartet is playing softly, a haunting, ethereal piece I don’t recognize. The stage looks set for a big band but as there’s no sign of the musicians yet. I figure this must be for later. Taking my hand, Levi leads me between swans onto the dance floor where the other guests are congregating, chatting over glasses of champagne.  
Toward the shoreline stands an enormous marquee, open on the side nearest to us so I can glimpse the formally arranged tables and chairs. There are so many!  
“How many people are coming?” I ask Levi, thrown by the scale of the marquee.  
“I think about three hundred. You’ll have to ask my mother.” He smiles down at me, and maybe it’s because I can only see his smile that lights up his face, ‘oh I’m swooning, catch me.’  
“Levi!”  
A young woman appears out of the throng and throws her arms around his neck, and immediately I know it’s Isabel. She’s dressed in a sleek, pale pink, full-length chiffon gown with a stunning, delicately detailed Venetian mask to match. She looks amazing. And for a moment, I have never felt so grateful for the dress Levi has given me.  
“Eren! Oh, darling, you look scrumptious!” She gives me a quick hug. “You must come and meet my friends. None of them can believe that Levi’s finally spoken for.”  
I shoot a quick panicked glance at Levi, who shrugs in a resigned I-know-she’s-impossible-I-had-to-live-with-her-for-years way, and let Isabel lead me over to a group of four young women, all expensively attired and impeccably groomed.  
Isabel makes hasty introductions. Three of them are sweet and kind, but Lily, I think her name is, regards me sourly from beneath her red mask.  
“Of course we all thought Levi was an asexual hermit,” she says snidely, concealing her rancor with a large, fake smile.  
Isabel pouts at her.  
“Lily, behave yourself. It’s obvious he has excellent taste in his partners. He was waiting for the right one to come along, and it wasn’t you!”  
Lily blushes the same color as her mask, as do I. Could this be any more uncomfortable?  
“Ladies, if I could claim my date back, please?” Snaking his arm around my waist, Levi pulls me to his side. All four women flush, grin and fidget, his dazzling smile doing what it always does. Isabel glances at me and rolls her eyes, and I have to laugh.  
“Lovely to meet you,” I say as he drags me away.  
“Thank you,” I mouth at Levi when we’re some distance away.  
“I saw that Lily was with Izzy. She is one nasty piece of work.”  
“She likes you,” I mutter dryly.  
He shudders. “Well, the feeling is not mutual. Come, let me introduce you to some people.”  
I spend the next half hour in a whirlwind of introductions. I meet two Hollywood actors, two more CEOs, and several eminent physicians, even a world famous director who commented in stride that he would like to offer me a contract if I wanted to be in front of the camera. Levi promptly replies that I’m currently focused on building my career in art and excuses us, almost non-too politely. Holy shit . . . there is no way I am going to remember everyone’s name.  
Levi keeps me close at his side after that, and I’m grateful. Frankly, the wealth, the glamour, and the sheer lavish scale of the event intimidates me. I have never been to anything like this in my life.  
The white-suited servers move effortlessly through the growing crowd of guests with bottles of champagne, topping off my glass with worrying regularity. I must not drink too much. I must not drink too much, I repeat to myself, but I’m beginning to feel light-headed, and I don’t know if it’s the champagne, the charged atmosphere of mystery and excitement created by the masks, or the secret silver balls. The dull ache on my lower back is becoming impossible to ignore.  
“So you work at Trost Capital?” asks a balding gentleman in a half-bear—or is it a dog?—mask. “Heard rumors of a hostile takeover.”  
I flush. There is a hostile takeover from a man who has more money than sense and is a stalker par excellence.  
“I’m just a lowly assistant, Mr. Eccles. I wouldn’t know about these things.”  
Levi says nothing and smiles blandly at Eccles. I gently nudge him in the side for his snarkiness.  
“Ladies and gentlemen!” The master of ceremonies, wearing an impressive black and white harlequin mask, interrupts us. “Please take your seats. Dinner is served.”  
Levi takes my hand, and we follow the chattering crowd to the large marquee.  
The interior is stunning. Three enormous, shallow chandeliers throw rainbow-colored sparkles over the ivory silk lining of the ceiling and walls. There must be at least thirty tables, and they remind me of the private dining room at the Heathman—crystal glasses, crisp white linen covering the tables and chairs, and in the center, an exquisite display of pale pink peonies gathered around a silver candelabra. Wrapped in gossamer silk beside it is a basket of goodies.  
Levi consults the seating plan and leads me to a table in the center. Isabel and Kutchel are already in their seat, deep in conversation with a young man I don’t know. Kutchel is wearing a shimmering mint green gown with a Venetian mask to match. She looks radiant, not stressed at all, and she greets me warmly.  
“Eren, how delightful to see you again! And looking so beautiful, too.”  
“Mother,” Levi greets her stiffly and kisses her on both cheeks.  
“Oh, Levi, so formal!” she scolds him teasingly.  
Kutchel’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Magnolia, join us at our table. They seem exuberant and youthful, though it’s difficult to tell beneath their matching bronze masks. They are delighted to see Levi.  
“Grandmother, Grandfather, may I introduce Eren Jaeger?”  
Mrs. Mahnolia is all over me like a rash. “Oh, he’s finally found someone, how wonderful and so handsome, oh what pretty eyes! I have never seen them look like living jewels before, it’s almost like a sapphire and an emerald submerged in clear water. Well I do hope you make an honest man of him,” she gushes, shaking my hand.  
Holy cow. I thank the heavens for my mask.  
“Mother, don’t embarrass Eren.” Kutchel comes to my rescue.  
“Ignore the silly old coot, m’dear.” Mr. Magnolia shakes my hand. “She thinks because she’s so old, she has a God-given right to say whatever nonsense pops into that woolly head of hers.”  
“Eren, this is my date, Jan Dietrich.” Isabel shyly introduces her young man. He gives me a wicked grin, and his brown eyes dance with amusement as we shake hands.  
“Pleased to meet you, Jan.”  
Levi shakes Jan’s hand as he regards him shrewdly. Don’t tell me that poor Isabel suffers from her overbearing brother, too. I smile at Isabel in sympathy.  
Lance and Janine, Kutchel’s friends, are the last couple at our table, but there is still no sign of Mr. Ackerman.  
Abruptly, there’s the hiss of a microphone, and Mr. Akerman’s voice booms over the PA system, causing the babble of voices to die down. Kenny stands on a small stage at one end of the marquee, wearing an impressive, gold, Punchinello mask.

 

“Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to our annual charity ball. I hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you’ll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. As you know, it’s a cause that is very close to my sister’s heart, and mine.”  
I peek nervously at Levi, who is staring impassively, I think, at the stage. He glances at me and smirks.  
“I’ll hand you over now to our master of ceremonies. Please be seated, and enjoy,” Kenny finishes.  
Polite applause follows, then the babble in the tent starts again. I am seated between Levi and his grandfather. I admire the small white place card with fine silver calligraphy that bears my name as a waiter lights the candelabra with a long taper. Kenny joins us, kissing me on both cheeks, surprising me.  
“Good to see you again, Eren,” he murmurs. He really looks very striking in his extraordinary gold mask.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, please nominate a table head,” the MC calls out.  
“Ooo—me, me!” says Isabel immediately, bouncing enthusiastically in her seat.  
“In the center of the table you will find an envelope,” the MC continues. “Would everyone find, beg, borrow, or steal a bill of the highest denomination you can manage, write your name on it, and place it inside the envelope. Table heads, please guard these envelopes carefully. We will need them later.”  
Holy crap. I haven’t brought any money with me. How stupid—it’s a charity event!  
Fishing out his wallet, Levi produces two hundred-dollar bills.  
“Here,” he says.  
What?  
“I’ll pay you back,” I whisper.  
His mouth twists slightly, and I know he’s not happy, but he doesn’t comment. I sign my name using his fountain pen—it’s black, with a white flower motif on the cap—and Isabel passes the envelope round.  
In front of me I find another card inscribed with silver calligraphy—our menu.

Well, that accounts for the number of crystal glasses in every size that crowd my place setting. Our waiter is back, offering wine and water. Behind me, the sides of the tent through which we entered are being closed, while at the front, two servers pull back the canvas, revealing the sunset over Seattle and Meydenbauer Bay.  
It’s an absolutely breathtaking view, the twinkling lights of Seattle in the distance and the orange, dusky calm of the bay reflecting the opal sky. Wow. It’s so calm and peaceful.  
Ten servers, each holding a plate, come to stand between us. On a silent cue, they serve us our starters in complete synchronization, then vanish again. The salmon looks delicious, and I realize I am famished.  
“Hungry?” Levi murmurs so only I can hear. I know he’s not referring to the food, and the muscles deep in the small of my back respond.  
“Very,” I whisper, boldly meeting his gaze, and Levi’s lips part as he inhales.  
Ha! See . . . two can play at this game.  
Levi’s grandfather engages me in conversation immediately. He’s a wonderful old man, so proud of his daughter and three children.  
It is weird to think of Levi as a child. The memory of his burn scars come unbidden to my mind, but I quickly quash it. I don’t want to think about that now, though ironically, it’s the reason behind this party.  
I wish Mikasa was here with Farlan. She would fit in so well—the sheer number of forks and knives laid out before her wouldn’t daunt Mika—she would command the table. I imagine her duking it out with Isabel over who should be table head. The thought makes me smile.  
The conversation at the table ebbs and flows. Isabel is entertaining, as usual, and quite eclipses poor Jan, who mostly stays quiet like me. Levi’s grandmother is the most vocal. She, too, has a biting sense of humor, usually at the expense of her husband. I begin to feel a little sorry for Mr. Magnolia.  
Levi and Lance talk animatedly about a device Levi’s company is developing, inspired by Schumacher’s principle Small is Beautiful. It’s hard to keep up. Levi seems intent on empowering impoverished communities all over the world with wind-up technology—devices that need no electricity or batteries and minimal maintenance.  
Watching him in full flow is astonishing. He’s passionate and committed to improving the lives of the less fortunate. Through his telecommunications company, he’s intent on being first to market with a wind-up mobile phone.  
Whoa. I had no idea. I mean I knew about his passion about feeding the world, but this . . .  
Lance seems unable to comprehend Levi’s plan to give the technology away and not patent it. I wonder vaguely how Levi made all his money if he’s so willing to give it all away.  
Throughout dinner a steady stream of men in smartly tailored dinner jackets and dark masks stop by the table, keen to meet Levi, shake his hand, and exchange pleasantries. He introduces me to some but not others. I’m intrigued to know how and why he makes the distinction.  
During one such conversation, Isabel leans across and smiles.  
“Eren, will you help in the auction?”  
“Of course,” I respond only too willing.  
By the time dessert is served, night has fallen, and I’m really uncomfortable. I need to get rid of the balls. Before I can excuse myself, the master of ceremonies appears at our table, and with him—if I’m not mistaken—is Miss European Pigtails.  
What’s her name? Hansel, Gretel . . . Gretchen.  
She’s masked of course, but I know it’s her when her gaze doesn’t move beyond Levi. She blushes, and selfishly I’m beyond pleased that Levi doesn’t acknowledge her at all.  
The MC asks for our envelope and with a very practiced and eloquent flourish, asks Kutchel to pull out the winning bill. It’s Jan’s, and the silk-wrapped basket is awarded to him.  
I applaud politely, but I’m finding it impossible to concentrate on any more of the proceedings.  
“If you’ll excuse me,” I murmur to Levi.  
He looks at me intently.  
“Do you need the powder room?”  
I nod.  
“I’ll show you,” he says darkly.  
When I stand, all the other men round the table stand with me. Oh, such manners.  
“No, Levi! You’re not taking Eren—I will.”  
Izzy is on her feet before Levi can protest. His jaw tenses, I know he’s not pleased. Quite frankly, neither am I. I have . . . needs. I shrug apologetically at him, and he sits down quickly, resigned.  
On our return, I feel a little better, though the relief of removing the balls has not been as instantaneous as I’d hoped. They’re now stashed safely in my clutch purse.  
Why did I think I could last the whole evening? I am still yearning—perhaps I can persuade Levi to take me to the boathouse later. I flush at the thought and glance at him as I take my seat. He stares at me, the ghost of a smile crossing his lips.  
Phew . . . he’s no longer mad at a missed opportunity, though maybe I am. I feel frustrated—irritable even. Levi squeezes my hand, and we both listen attentively to Kenny, who is back on stage talking about Coping Together. Levi passes me another card—a list of the auction prizes. I scan them quickly.  
Holy shit. I blink up at Levi.  
“You own property in Aspen?” I hiss. The auction is underway, and I have to keep my voice down.  
He nods, surprised at my outburst and irritated, I think. He puts his finger to his lips to silence me.  
“Do you have property elsewhere?” I whisper. He nods again and inclines his head to one side in a warning.  
The whole room erupts with cheering and applause; one of the prizes has gone for twelve thousand dollars.  
“I’ll tell you later,” Levi says quietly. “I wanted to come with you,” he adds rather sulkily.  
Well, you didn’t. I pout and I realize that I’m still querulous, and no doubt, it’s the frustrating effect of the balls. My mood darkens after seeing Mrs. Robinson on the list of generous donors.  
I glance around the marquee to see if I can spot her, but I can’t see her telltale hair. Surely Levi would have warned me if she was invited tonight. I sit and stew, applauding when necessary, as each lot is sold for astonishing amounts of money.  
The bidding moves to Levi’s place in Aspen and reaches twenty thousand dollars.  
“Going once, going twice,” the MC calls.  
And I don’t know what possesses me, but I suddenly hear my own voice ringing out clearly over the throng.  
“Twenty-four thousand dollars!”  
Every mask at the table turns to me in shocked amazement, the biggest reaction of all coming from beside me. I hear his sharp intake of breath and feel his wrath washing over me like a tidal wave.  
“Twenty-four thousand dollars, to the lovely young man in silver, going once, going twice . . . Sold!”  
Holy shit, did I really just do that? It must be the alcohol. I’ve had champagne plus four glasses of four different wines. I glance up at Levi who’s busy applauding.  
Crap, he’s going to be so angry, and we’ve been getting on so well. My subconscious has finally decided to make an appearance, and she’s wearing her Edvard Munch Scream face.  
Levi leans over to me, a large fake smile plastered across his face. He kisses my cheek and then moves closer to whisper in my ear in a very cold, controlled voice.  
“I don’t know whether to worship at your fucking feet or spank the living shit out of you.”  
Oh, I know what I want right now. I gaze up at him, blinking through my mask. I just wish I could read what’s in his eyes.  
“I’ll take option two, please,” I whisper frantically as the applause dies down. His lips part as he inhales sharply. Oh that chiseled mouth—I want it on me, now. I ache for him. He gives me a radiant sincere smile that leaves me breathless.  
“Suffering, are you? We’ll have to see what we can do about that,” he murmurs as he runs his fingers along my jaw.  
His touch resonates deep, deep inside where that ache has spawned and grown. I want to jump him right here, right now, but we sit back to watch the auction of the next lot.  
I can barely sit still. Levi drapes an arm around my shoulders, his thumb rhythmically stroking my back, sending delicious tingles down my spine. His free hand clasps mine, bringing it to his lips, then letting it rest on his lap.  
Slowly and surreptitiously, so I don’t realize his game until it’s too late, he eases my hand up his leg and against his erection. I gasp, and my eyes dart in panic around the table, but all eyes are fixed on the stage. Thank heavens for my mask.  
Taking full advantage, I slowly caress him, letting my fingers explore. Levi keeps his hand over mine, hiding my bold fingers, while his thumb skates softly over the nape of my neck. His mouth opens as he gasps softly, and it’s the only reaction I can see to my inexperienced touch. But it means so much. He wants me. Everything south of my navel contracts. This is becoming unbearable.  
A week by Lake Adriana in Montana is the final lot for auction. Of course Mr. and Dr. Ackerman have a house in Montana, and the bidding escalates rapidly, but I am barely aware of it. I feel him growing beneath my fingers, and it makes me feel so powerful.  
“Sold, for one hundred ten thousand dollars!” the MC declares victoriously. The whole room bursts into applause, and reluctantly I follow as does Levi, ruining our fun.  
He turns to me and his lips twitch. “Ready?” he mouths over the rapturous cheering.  
“Yes,” I mouth back  
“Eren!” Isabel calls. “It’s time!”  
What? No. Not again! “Time for what?”  
“The First Dance Auction. Come on!” She stands and holds out her hand.  
I glance at Levi who is, I think, scowling at Izzy, and I don’t know whether to laugh or cry, but it’s laughter that wins. I succumb to a cathartic bubble of teenage giggles, as we are thwarted once more by the tall, pink powerhouse that is Isabel Magnolia-Ackerman. Levi peers at me, and after a beat, there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
“The first dance will be with me, okay? And it won’t be on the dance floor,” he murmurs lasciviously into my ear. My giggles subside as anticipation fans the flames of my need. Oh, yes! My inner diva performs a perfect triple Salchow in her ice skates.  
“I look forward to it.” I lean over and plant a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth. Glancing around, I realize that our fellow guests at the table are astonished. Of course, they’ve never seen Levi with a date before.  
He smiles broadly at me. And he looks . . . happy. Wow.  
“Come on, Eren,” Isabel nags. Taking her outstretched hand, I follow her onto the stage where eight more young women and two rather dashing men have assembled, and I note with vague unease that Lily is one of them.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, the highlight of the evening!” the MC booms over the babble of voices. “The moment you’ve all been waiting for! These twelve lovely ladies and young gentlemen have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder!”  
Oh no. I blush from head to toe. I hadn’t realized what this meant. How humiliating!  
“It’s for a good cause,” Isabel hisses at me, sensing my discomfort. “Besides, Levi will win.” She rolls her eyes. “I can’t imagine him letting anyone outbid him. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you all evening.”  
Yes, focus on the good cause, and Levi is bound to win. Let’s face it, he’s not short of a dime or two.  
But it means spending more money on you! my subconscious snarls at me. But I don’t want to dance with anyone else—I can’t dance with anyone else—and it’s not spending money on me, he’s donating it to the charity. Like the twenty-four thousand dollars he’s already spent? My subconscious narrows her eyes.  
Shit. I seem to have gotten away with my impulsive bid. Why am I arguing with myself?  
“Now, ladies and gentlemen, pray gather round, and take a good look at what could be yours for the first dance. Twelve comely and compliant wenches.”  
Jeez! I feel like I’m in a meat market. I watch, horrified, as at least twenty people make their way to the stage area, Levi included, moving with easy grace between the tables and pausing to say a few hellos on the way. Once the bidders are assembled, the MC begins.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, in the tradition of the masquerade we shall maintain the mystery behind the masks and stick to first names only. First up we have the lovely Jada.”  
Jada is giggling like a schoolgirl, too. Maybe I won’t be so out of place. She’s dressed head to foot in navy taffeta with a matching mask. Two young men step forward expectantly. Lucky Jada.  
“Jada speaks fluent Japanese, is a qualified fighter pilot, and an Olympic gymnast . . . hmm.” The MC winks. “Gentleman, what am I bid?”  
Jada gapes, astounded at the MC; obviously, he’s talking complete shit. She grins shyly back at the two contenders.  
“A thousand bucks!” one calls.  
Very quickly the bidding escalates to five thousand dollars.  
“Going once . . . going twice . . . sold!” the MC declares loudly, “to the gentleman in the mask!” And of course all the bidders are wearing masks so there are hoots of laughter, applause, and cheering. Jada beams at her purchaser and quickly exits the stage.  
“See? This is fun!” whispers Isabel. “I hope Levi wins you, though . . . We don’t want a brawl,” she adds.  
“Brawl?” I answer horrified.  
“Oh yes. He was very hot-headed when he was younger.” She shudders.  
Levi brawling? Refined, sophisticated, likes-Tudor-choral-music Levi? I mean I can see it, but he just seems to be always in control with any situation. The MC distracts me with his next introduction—a young woman in red, with long jet-black hair.  
“Gentlemen, may I present the wonderful Mariah. What are we going to do about Mariah? She’s an experienced matador, plays the cello to concert standard, and she’s a champion pole-vaulter . . . how about that, gentlemen? What am I bid, please, for a dance with the delightful Mariah?”  
Mariah glares at the MC and someone yells, very loudly, “Three thousand dollars!” It’s a masked man with blond hair and beard.  
There is one counter-bid, but Mariah sells for four thousand dollars.  
Levi is watching me like a hawk. Brawler Magnolia-Ackerman—who would have known?  
“How long ago?” I ask Isabel.  
She glances at me, nonplussed.  
“How long ago was Levi brawling?”  
“Early teens. Drove my mother and uncle crazy, coming home with cut lips and black eyes. He was expelled from two schools. He inflicted some serious damage on his opponents.”  
I gape at her.  
“Hasn’t he told you?” She sighs. “He got quite a bad rep among my friends. He was really persona non grata for a few years. But it stopped when he was about fifteen or sixteen.” She shrugs.  
Holy fuck. Another piece of the jigsaw falls into place.  
“So, what am I bid for the gorgeous Jill?”  
“Four thousand dollars,” a deep voice calls from the left side. Jill squeals in delight.  
I stop paying attention to the auction. So Levi was in that kind of trouble at school, fighting. I wonder why. I stare at him. Lily is watching us closely.  
“And now, allow me to introduce the beautiful Eren.”  
Oh shit, that’s me. I glance nervously at Isabel, and she shoos me center stage. Fortunately, I don’t fall over, but stand embarrassed as hell on display for everyone. When I look at Levi, he’s smirking at me. The bastard.  
“Lovely Eren plays six musical instruments, speaks fluent Mandarin, and is an expert pole dancer . . . well, gentlemen—” Before he can even finish his sentence Levi interrupts him, glaring at the MC through his mask.  
“Ten thousand dollars.” I hear Lily’s gasp of disbelief behind me.  
Oh fuck.  
“Fifteen.”  
What? We all turn as one to a tall brunette who has their hair in a messy ponytail and impeccably dressed person standing to the left of the stage. I blink at Fifty. Shit, what will he make of this? But he’s scratching his chin and giving the stranger an ironic smile. It’s obvious Levi knows them. The stranger nods politely at Levi.  
“Well, ladies and gentlemen! We have high rollers in the house this evening.” The MC’s excitement emanates through his harlequin mask as he turns to beam at Levi. This is a great show, but it’s at my expense. I want to wail, no wait, I think punching someone would be better, preferably the irritating MC.  
“Twenty,” counters Levi quietly.  
The babble of the crowd has died. Everyone is staring at me, Levi, and Mysterious stranger by the stage.  
“Twenty-five,” the stranger says.  
Could this be any more embarrassing?  
Levi stares at him impassively, but he’s amused. All eyes are on Levi. What’s he going to do? My heart is in my mouth. I feel sick.  
“One hundred thousand dollars,” he says his voice ringing clear and loud through the marquee.  
“What the fuck?” Lily hisses audibly behind me, and a general gasp of dismay and amusement ripples through the crowd. The stranger holds their hands up in defeat, laughing, and Levi smirks at them. From the corner of my eye, I can see Isabel bouncing up and down with glee. My subconscious is gazing at Levi, utterly gobsmacked.  
“One-hundred thousand dollars for the lovely Eren! Going once . . . going twice . . .” The MC stares at the stranger who shakes their head with mock regret and bows chivalrously.  
“Sold!” the MC cries out triumphantly.  
In a deafening round of applause and cheering, Levi steps forward to take my hand and help me from the stage. He gazes at me with an amused grin as I make my way down, kisses the back of my hand then tucks it into the crook of his arm, and leads me toward the marquee’s exit.  
“Who was that?” I ask.  
He gazes down at me. “Someone you can meet later. Right now, I want to show you something. We have about thirty minutes until the First Dance Auction finishes. Then we have to be back on the dance floor so that I can enjoy that dance I’ve paid for.”  
“A very expensive dance,” I mutter disapprovingly.  
“I’m sure it’ll be worth every single cent.” He smiles down at me wickedly. Oh, he has a glorious smile, and the ache is back, blossoming in my body.  
We’re out on the lawn. I thought we would be heading to the boathouse, but disappointingly we seem to be heading for the dance floor where the big band is now setting up. There are at least twenty musicians, and a few guests are milling about, furtively smoking—but since most of the action is back in the marquee, we don’t attract too much attention.  
Levi leads me to the rear of the house and opens a French window leading into a large comfortable sitting room that I’ve not seen before. He walks through the deserted hall toward the sweeping staircase with its elegant, polished wooden balustrade. Taking my hand from the crook of his arm, he leads me up to the second floor and up another flight of stairs to the third. Opening a white door, he ushers me into one of the bedrooms.  
“This was my room,” he says quietly, standing by the door and locking it behind him.  
It’s large, stark, and sparsely furnished. The walls are white as is the furniture; a spacious double bed, a desk and chair, shelves crammed with books and lined with various trophies for kickboxing by the look of them. The walls are hung with movie posters: The Matrix, Fight Club, The Truman Show, and two framed posters featuring kick boxers. One is named Guiseppe DeNatale—I’ve never heard of him.  
But what catches my eye is the white pin board above the desk, studded with a myriad of photographs, Mariners pennants, and ticket stubs. It’s a slice of young Levi. My eyes come back to the magnificent, beautiful man now standing in the center of the room. He looks at me darkly, brooding and sexy.  
“I’ve never brought anyone in here,” he murmurs.  
“Never?” I whisper.  
He shakes his head.  
I swallow convulsively, and the ache that has been bothering me for the last couple of hours is roaring now, raw and wanting. Seeing him standing there on the royal blue carpet in that mask . . . it’s beyond erotic. I want him. Now. Any way I can get him. I have to resist launching myself at him and ripping his clothes off. He waltzes over to me slowly.  
“We don’t have long, Eren, and the way I’m feeling right this moment, we won’t need long. Turn round. Let me get you out of that dress.”  
I turn and stare at the door, grateful that he’s locked it. Bending down he whispers softly in my ear, “Keep the mask on.”  
I groan as my body clenches in response. He’s not even touched me yet.  
He grasps the zipper at the back of my dress, pulls it down slowly. He helps me to step out of it after taking off my patent leather shoes, then turns and drapes everything artfully over the back of a chair. Removing his jacket, he places it over my clothes. He pauses, and stares at me for a moment, drinking me in. I’m in the basque and matching panties that can barely contain my paid full arousal, and I revel in his sensuous gaze.  
“You know, Eren,” he says softly as he stalks toward me, undoing his bow tie so it hangs from either side of his neck, then undoing the top three buttons of his shirt. “I was so mad when you bought my auction lot. All manner of ideas ran through my head. I had to remind myself that punishment is off the menu. But then you volunteered.” He gazes down at me through his mask. “Why did you do that?” he whispers.  
“Volunteer? I don’t know. Frustration . . . too much alcohol . . . worthy cause,” I mutter meekly, shrugging. Maybe to get his attention?  
I needed him then. I need him more now. The ache is worse, and I know he can soothe it, calm this roaring, salivating beast in me with the beast in him. His mouth presses into a line, and he slowly licks his upper lip. I want that tongue on me.  
“I vowed to myself I would not spank you again, even if you begged me.”  
“Please,” I beg.  
“But then I realized, you’re probably very uncomfortable at the moment, and it’s not something you’re used to.” He smirks at me knowingly, arrogant bastard, but I don’t care because he’s absolutely right.  
“Yes,” I breathe.  
“So, there might be a certain . . . latitude. If I do this, you must promise me one thing.”  
“Anything.”  
“You will safe word if you need to, and I will just make love to you, okay?”  
“Yes.” I’m panting. I want his hands on me.  
He swallows, then takes my hand, and moves toward the bed. Throwing the duvet aside, he sits down, grabs a pillow, and places it beside him. He gazes up at me standing beside him and suddenly tugs hard on my hand so that I fall across his lap. He shifts slightly so my body is resting on the bed, my chest on the pillow, my face to one side. Leaning over, he cards his fingers through my hair and then runs them through the plume of feathers on my mask.  
“Put your hands behind your back,” he murmurs.  
Oh! He removes his bow tie and uses it to quickly bind my wrists so that my hands are tied behind me, resting in the small of my back.  
“You really want this, Eren?”  
I close my eyes. This is the first time since I met him that I really want this. I need it.  
“Yes,” I whisper.  
“Why?” he asks softly as he caresses my behind with his palm.  
I groan as soon as his hand makes contact with my skin. I don’t know why . . . You tell me not to overthink. After a day like today—arguing about the money, Mina, Mrs. Robinson, the dossier on me, the roadmap, this lavish party, the masks, the alcohol, the silver balls, the auction . . . I want this.  
“Do I need a reason?”  
“No, baby, you don’t,” he says. “I’m just trying to understand you.” His left hand curls round my waist, holding me in place as his palm leaves my ass and lands hard, just above the junction of my thighs. The pain connects directly with the ache inside me.  
Oh man . . . I moan loudly. He hits me again, in exactly the same place. I groan again.  
“Two,” he murmurs. “We’ll go with twelve.” His breathing is starting to get heavy already.  
Oh my! This feels different than the last time—so carnal, so . . . necessary. He caresses my behind with his long-fingered hands, and I’m helpless, trussed up and pressed into the mattress, at his mercy, and of my own free will. He hits me again, slightly to the side, and again, to the other side, then pauses as he slowly peels my panties down and pulls them off, the friction from the pull was so heavenly and I groan loudly, wanting more. He gently trails his palm across my behind again before continuing my spanking—each stinging smack taking the edge off my need—or fueling it—I don’t know. I surrender myself to the rhythm of blows, absorbing each one, savoring each one.  
“Twelve,” he murmurs his voice low and harsh. He caresses my behind again and trails his fingers down toward my loose entrance and slowly sinks two fingers inside me, moving them in a circle, round and round and round, finally grazing my prostate and further torturing me.  
“Ahhhh… hath, L-Leviii. F-fuck Levi baby please!” I moan loudly as my body takes over, and I come and come, convulsing around his fingers releasing on the pillow. It’s so intense, unexpected, and quick.  
“That’s right, baby,” he murmurs appreciatively. He unties my wrists, keeping his fingers inside me as I lie panting and spent over him.  
“I’ve not finished with you yet, Eren,” he says and shifts without removing his fingers. He eases my knees on to the floor so that now I’m leaning over the bed. He kneels on the floor behind me and undoes his zipper. He slides his fingers out of me, and I hear the familiar tear of a foil packet. “Open your legs,” he growls and I comply. He strokes my behind and eases into me.  
“This is going to be quick, baby,” he murmurs and grabbing my hips, he eases out then slams into me.  
“Ah!” I cry out but the fullness is heavenly. He’s hitting the ache in my lower back square on, again and again, eradicating it with each sharp, sweet thrust. The loud sound of his balls hitting my rear is excruciatingly debauched. The feeling is mind-blowing, just what I need. I push back to meet him, thrust for thrust.  
“Ahh Eren, no,” he grunts, trying to still me. But I want him too much, and I grind against him, matching him thrust for thrust.  
“Eren, shit,” he hisses as he comes, and the tortured sound sets me off again, spiraling into a healing orgasm that goes on and on and wrings me out and leaves me spent and breathless.  
Levi bends and kisses my shoulder then pulls out of me. Placing his arms around me, he rests his head in the middle of my back, and we lie like this, both kneeling at the bedside, for what? Seconds? Minutes even as our breathing calms. The aching inside me has all but disappeared, and all I feel is a soothing, satisfying serenity.  
Levi stirs and kisses my back between my shoulders. “I believe you owe me a dance, Mister Jaeger,” he murmurs.  
“Hmm,” I respond, savoring the absence of any aches and basking in the afterglow.  
He sits back on his heels and pulls me off the bed onto his lap. I wrap my jelly arms around his neck and bury my nose in his hair. “We don’t have long. Come on.” He kisses my temple and forces me to stand.  
I grumble but sit back down on the bed and collect my panties from the floor and scoop them on. Lazily I walk to the chair to retrieve my clothes. Levi is tying his bow tie, having finished straightening himself and the bed.  
As I slip my dress back on, I check out the photographs on the pin board. Levi as a sullen teen was gorgeous even then: with Farlan and Isabel on the ski slopes; on his own in Paris, the Arc de Triomphe serving as a giveaway background; in London; New York; the Grand Canyon; Sydney Opera House; even the Great Wall of China. Master Ackerman was well traveled at a young age.  
There are ticket stubs to various concerts: U2, Metallica, The Verve, Sheryl Crow, the New York Philharmonic performing Prokofiev’s Romeo and Juliet—what an eclectic mix! And in the corner, there’s a passport-size photograph of a young woman. It’s in black and white. She looks familiar, but for the life of me, I can’t place her. Not Mrs. Robinson, thank heavens.  
“Who’s this?” I ask.  
“No one of consequence,” he mutters as he slips on his jacket and straightens his bow tie. “Shall I zip you up?”  
“Please. Then why is she on your pin board?”  
“An oversight on my part. How’s my tie?” He raises his chin like a small boy, and I grin and straighten it for him just like a wife would for his husband before he goes to work, the thought puts an easy smile on my face. Wow, wouldn’t that be something, but it’s a thought better dwelled on for another time.  
“Now it’s perfect.”  
“Like you,” he murmurs and grabs me, kissing me passionately. “Feeling better?”  
“Much, thank you, Mr. Ackerman.”  
“The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Jaeger.”  
The guests are assembling on the dance floor. Levi grins at me—we’ve made it just in time—and he leads me onto the checkered floor.  
“And now, ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the first dance. Mr. and Dr. Ackerman, are you ready?” Kenny nods in agreement, his arms around Kutchel.  
“Ladies and gentlemen of the First Dance Auction, are you ready?” We all nod in agreement. Isabel is with someone I don’t recognize. I wonder what happened to Jan?  
“Then we shall begin. Take it away, Sam!”  
A young man strolls onto the stage amid warm applause, turns to the band behind him and snaps his fingers. The familiar strains of “I’ve Got You Under My Skin” fill the air.  
Levi smiles down at me, takes me in his arms, and starts to move. Oh, he dances so well, making it easy to follow. We grin at each other like idiots as he whirls me around the dance floor.  
“I love this song,” Levi murmurs, gazing down at me. “Seems very fitting.” He’s no longer grinning, but serious.  
“You’re under my skin, too,” I respond. “Or you were in your bedroom.”  
He purses his lips but he’s unable to hide his amusement.  
“Mr. Jaeger,” he admonishes me teasingly, “I had no idea you could be so crude.”  
“Mr. Ackerman, neither did I. I think it’s all my recent experiences. They’ve been an education.”  
“For both of us.” Levi is serious again, and it could just be the two of us and the band. We are in our own private bubble.  
As the song finishes we both applaud. Sam the singer bows graciously and introduces his band.  
“May I cut in?”  
I recognize the stranger who bid on me at the auction. Levi grudgingly lets me go, but he’s amused, too.  
“Be my guest. Eren, this is Hanji Zoe. Hanji, Eren.”  
“They pronouns only, please.” Dr. Zoe greets brightly with their hand extended.  
Shit!  
Levi smirks at me and wanders off to one side of the dance floor.  
“How do you do, Eren?” Dr. Zoe says smoothly, and I realize their British.  
“Hello,” I stutter.  
The band strikes up another song, and I am awkwardly pulled by Dr. Zoe into the stance. They are much younger than I imagined, though I can’t see their face. He’s wearing a mask similar to Levi’s. They’re tall, but not as tall as Levi, and he doesn’t move with Levi’s easy grace.  
What do I say to them? Why is Levi so fucked-up? Why did they bid on me? It’s the only thing I want to ask them, but somehow that seems rude.  
“I’m glad to finally meet you, Eren. Are you enjoying yourself?” Hanji asks.  
“I was,” I whisper.  
“Oh. I hope I’m not responsible for your change of heart.” Hanji gives me a brief, warm smile that puts me a little more at ease.  
“Doctor Zoe, you’re the shrink. You tell me.”  
They grin. “Hanji, please, and that’s the problem, isn’t it? The shrink bit?”  
I chukcle. “I’m worried what I might reveal, so I’m a little self-conscious and intimidated. And really I only want to ask you about Levi.”  
They smile. “First, this is a party so I’m not on duty,” they whisper conspiratorially. “And second, I really can’t talk to you about Levi. Besides,” Hanji teases, “we’d need until Christmas.”  
I gasp in shock.  
“That’s a doctor’s joke, Eren.”  
I flush, embarrassed, and then feel slightly resentful. Their making a joke at Levi’s expense. “You’ve just confirmed what I’ve been saying to Levi . . . that you’re an expensive charlatan,” I admonish them.  
Hanji snorts with laughter. “You could be onto something there.”  
“You’re British?”  
“Yes. Originally from London.”  
“How did you find yourself here?”  
“Happy circumstance.”  
“You don’t give much away, do you?”  
“There’s not much to give away. I’m really a very dull person.”  
“That’s very self-deprecating.”  
“It’s a British trait. Part of our national character.”  
“Oh.”  
“And I could accuse you of the same, Eren.”  
“That I’m a dull person, too, Hanji?”  
They snort. “No, Eren, that you don’t give much away.”  
“There’s not much to give away.” I smile.  
“I sincerely doubt that.” Hanji unexpectedly frowns.  
I flush, but the music finishes and Levi is once more by my side. Hanji releases me first.  
“It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Eren.” They give me their warm smile again, and I feel that I’ve passed some kind of hidden test.  
“Four-eyes.” Levi nods at them.  
“Grumpy.” Hanji returns his nod, turns on their heel, and disappears through the crowd.  
Levi pulls me into his arms for the next dance.  
“Their much younger than I expected,” I murmur to him. “And terribly indiscreet.”  
Levi cocks his head to one side. “Indiscreet?”  
“Oh yes, Hanji told me everything,” I tease.  
Levi tenses. “Well, in that case, I’ll get your bag. I’m sure you want nothing more to do with me,” he says softly.  
I stop. “They didn’t tell me anything!” My voice fills with panic.  
Levi blinks before relief floods his face. He pulls me into his arms again. “Then let’s enjoy this dance.” He beams down, reassuring me, then spins me round.  
Why would he think that I’d want to leave? It makes no sense.  
We dance for two more numbers, and I realize I need the restroom.  
“I won’t be long.”  
As I make my way to the restrooms, I remember I have left my phone on the dinner table, so I head down to the marquee. When I enter, it’s still lit but quite deserted, except for a couple at the other end, who really ought to get a room! I reach for my phone.  
“Eren?”  
A soft voice startles me, and I turn to see a woman dressed in a long, tight, black velvet gown. Her mask is unique. It covers her face to her nose but also covers her hair. It’s stunning with elaborate gold filigree.  
“I’m so glad you’re on your own,” she says softly. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you all evening.”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are.”  
She pulls the mask from her face and releases her hair.  
Shit! It’s Mrs. Robinson.  
“I’m sorry, I startled you.”  
I gape at her. Holy cow—what the fuck does this woman want?  
I don’t know what the social conventions are for meeting known molesters of children. She’s smiling sweetly and gesturing for me to sit at the table. And because I am lacking any sphere of reference, I do as she asks out of stunned politeness, grateful that I am still wearing my mask.  
“I’ll be brief, Eren. I know what you think of me . . . Levi’s told me.”  
I gaze at her impassively, giving nothing away, but I’m pleased that she knows. It saves me telling her, and she’s cutting to the chase. Part of me is beyond intrigued as to what she could have to say.  
She pauses, glancing over my shoulder. “Auruo’s watching us.”  
I peek around to see him scanning the tent by the doorway. Erd is with him. They are looking anywhere but at us.  
“Look, we don’t have long,” she says hurriedly. “It must be obvious to you that Levi is in love with you. I have never seen him like this, ever.” She emphasizes the last word.  
What? Loves me? No. Why is she telling me? To reassure me? I don’t understand.  
“He won’t tell you because he probably doesn’t realize it himself, notwithstanding what I’ve said to him, but that’s Levi. He’s not very attuned to any positive feelings and emotions he may have. He dwells far too much on the negative. But then you’ve probably worked that out for yourself. He doesn’t think he’s worthy.”  
I am reeling. Levi loves me? He hasn’t said it, and this woman has told him that’s how he feels? How bizarre.  
A hundred images dance through my head: the iPad, the gliding, flying to see me, all his actions, his possessiveness, one hundred thousand dollars for a dance. Is this love?  
And hearing it from this woman, having her confirm it for me is, frankly, unwelcome. I’d rather hear it from him.  
My heart constricts. He feels unworthy? Why?  
“I’ve never seen him so happy, and it’s obvious that you have feelings for him, too.” A brief smile flits across her lips. “That’s great, and I wish you both the best of everything. But what I wanted to say is if you hurt him again, I will find you, young man, and it won’t be pleasant when I do.”  
She stares at me, ice-cold blue eyes boring into my skull, trying to get under my mask. Her threat is so astonishing, so off the wall that an involuntary, disbelieving chuckle escapes me. Of all the things she could say to me, this is the least expected.  
“You think this is funny, Eren?” she splutters in dismay. “You didn’t see him last Saturday.”  
My face falls and darkens. The thought of Levi unhappy is not a palatable one, and last Saturday I left him. He must have gone to her. The idea makes me queasy. Why am I sitting here listening to this shit from her of all people? I slowly rise, gazing at her intently.  
“I’m laughing at your audacity, Mrs. Lincoln. Levi and I have nothing to do with you. And if I do leave him and you come looking for me, I’ll be waiting—don’t fucking doubt it. And maybe I’ll give you a taste of your own medicine on behalf of the fifteen-year-old child you molested and probably fucked-up even more than he already was.”  
Her mouth falls open.  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with you.” I turn on my heel, adrenaline and anger coursing through my body, and stalk toward the entrance of the tent where Auruo is standing just as Levi arrives, looking flustered and worried.  
“There you are,” he mutters, then frowns when he sees Elena.  
I stride past him, saying nothing, giving him the opportunity to choose—her or me. He makes the right choice.  
“Eren,” he calls. I stop and face him as he catches up with me. “What’s wrong?” He gazes down at me, concern etched on his face.  
“Why don’t you ask your ex?” I hiss acidly.  
His mouth twists and his eyes frost. “I’m asking you,” he says, his voice soft but with an undertone of something far more menacing.  
We glare at each other.  
Okay, I can see this will end in a fight if I don’t tell him. “She’s threatening to come after me if I hurt you again—probably with a whip,” I snap at him.  
Relief flashes across his face, his mouth softening with humor. “Surely the irony of that isn’t lost on you?” he says, and I can tell he’s trying hard to stifle his amusement.  
“This isn’t funny, Levi!”  
“No, you’re right. I’ll talk to her.” He adopts his serious face, though he’s still suppressing his amusement.  
“You will do no such thing.” I fold my arms, my anger spiking again.  
He blinks at me, surprised by my outburst.  
“Look, I know you’re tied up with her financially, forgive the pun, but—” I stop. What am I asking him to do? Give her up? Stop seeing her? Can I do that? “I need the restroom.” I glare up at him, my mouth set in a grim line.  
He sighs and cocks his head to one side. Could he look any hotter? Is it the mask or just him?  
“Please don’t be mad. I didn’t know she was here. She said she wasn’t coming.” His tone is placating as if he’s talking to a child. Reaching up he runs his thumb along my pouting bottom lip. “Don’t let Elena ruin our evening, please, Eren. She’s really old news.”  
Old being the operative word, I think uncharitably, as he tips my chin up and gently grazes his lips against mine. I sigh in agreement, blinking up at him. He straightens and takes my elbow.  
“I’ll accompany you to the restroom so you don’t get interrupted again.”  
He leads me across the lawn toward the luxurious temporary restrooms. Isabel said they had been delivered for the occasion, but I had no idea they came in deluxe versions.  
“I’ll wait here for you, baby,” he murmurs.  
When I come out, my mood has moderated. I have decided not to let Mrs. Robinson blight my evening because that’s probably what she wants. Levi is on the phone some distance away and out of earshot of the few people laughing and chatting nearby. As I get closer, I can hear him. He’s very terse.  
“Why did you change your mind? I thought we’d agreed. Well, leave him alone . . . This is the first regular relationship I’ve ever had, and I don’t want you jeopardizing it through some misplaced concern for me. Leave. Him. Alone. I mean it, Elena.” He pauses, listening. “No, of course not.” He frowns deeply as he says this. Glancing up, he sees me regarding him. “I have to go. Goodnight.” He presses the off button.  
I cock my head to one side and raise an eyebrow at him. Why is he phoning her?  
“How’s the old news?”  
“Cranky,” he replies sardonically. “Do you want to dance some more? Or would you like to go?” He glances at his watch. “The fireworks start in five minutes.”  
“I love fireworks.”  
“We’ll stay and watch them, then.” He puts his arms around me and pulls me close. “Don’t let her come between us, please.”  
“She cares about you,” I mutter.  
“Yes, and I her . . . as a friend.”  
“I think it’s more than a friendship to her.”  
His brow furrows. “Eren, Elena and I . . . it’s complicated. We have a shared history. But it is just that, history. As I’ve said to you time and time again, she’s a good friend. That’s all. Please, forget about her.” He kisses my hair, and in the interest of not ruining our evening, I let it go. I am just trying to understand.  
We wander hand in hand back to the dance floor. The band is still in full swing.  
“Eren.”  
I turn to find Kenny standing behind us.  
“I wondered if you’d do me the honor of the next dance.” Kenny holds his hand out to me. Levi shrugs and smiles, releasing my hand, and I let Kenny lead me onto the dance floor. Sam the bandleader launches into “Come Fly with Me,” and Kenny puts his arm around the small of my back and gently whirls me into the throng.  
“I wanted to thank you for the generous contribution to our charity, Eren.”  
From his tone, I suspect this is his roundabout way of asking whether I can afford it.  
“Mr. Ackerman—”  
“Call me Kenny, please, Eren.”  
“I’m delighted to be able to contribute. I unexpectedly came into some money. I don’t need it. And it’s such a worthy cause.”  
He smiles down at me, and I seize the opportunity for some innocent inquiries. Carpe diem, my subconscious hisses from behind his hand.  
“Levi told me a little about his past, so I think it’s appropriate to support your work,” I add, hoping that this might encourage Kenny to give me a small insight into the mystery that is his nephew.  
Kenny is surprised. “Did he? That’s unusual. You certainly have had a very positive effect on him, Eren. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so, so . . . buoyant.”  
I flush.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”  
“Well, in my limited experience, he’s a very unusual man,” I murmur.  
“He is,” Kenny agrees quietly.  
“Levi’s early childhood sounds hideously traumatic, from what he’s told me.”  
Kenny frowns, and I worry if I’ve overstepped the mark.  
“My sister was the doctor on duty when the police brought him in. He was skin and bones, and badly dehydrated. He wouldn’t speak.” Kenny frowns again, lost in the awful memory, despite the up-tempo music surrounding us. “In fact, he didn’t speak for nearly two years. It was playing the piano that eventually brought him out of himself. Oh, and Izzy’s arrival, of course.” He smiles down at me fondly.  
“He plays beautifully. And he’s accomplished so much, you must be very proud of him.” I sound distracted. Holy Shit. Didn’t speak for two years.  
“Immensely so. He’s a very determined, very capable, very bright young man. But between you and me, Eren, it’s seeing him like he is this evening—carefree, acting his age—that’s the real thrill for his mother and me. We were both commenting on it today. I believe we have you to thank for that.”  
I think I blush to my roots. What am I supposed to say to this?  
“He’s always been such a loner. We never thought we’d see him with anyone. Whatever you’re doing to and for my nephew, please don’t stop. We’d like to see him happy.” He stops suddenly as if he’s overstepped the mark. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
I shake my head. “I’d like to see him happy, too,” I mutter, unsure of what else to say.  
“Well, I’m very glad you came this evening. It’s been a real pleasure seeing the two of you together.”  
As the final strains of “Come Fly with Me” fade away, Kenny releases me and bows, and I curtsey, mirroring his civility.  
“That’s enough dancing with old men.” Levi is at my side again. Kenny laughs.  
“Less of the ‘old,’ boy. I’ve been known to have my moments.” Kenny parts a last kiss on my hand while winking at me playfully, I can hear Levi grumble about ‘perverted old uncles’ before Kenny saunters into the crowd.  
“I think my uncle likes you,” Levi mutters as he watches his father mingle with the crowd..  
“What’s not to like?” I peek coquettishly up at him through my lashes.  
“Good point well made, Mister Jaeger.” He pulls me into an embrace as the band starts to play “It Had to Be You.”  
“Dance with me,” he whispers seductively.  
“With pleasure, Mr. Ackerman.” I smile in response, and he sweeps me across the dance floor once more.  
At midnight, we stroll down toward the shore between the marquee and the boathouse where the other partygoers are gathered to watch the fireworks. The MC, back in charge, has permitted the removal of masks, the better to see the display. Levi has his arm around me, but I’m aware that Auruo and Erd are close by, probably because we’re in the crowd now. They are looking anywhere but at the dockside where two pyrotechnicians dressed in black are making their final preparations. Seeing Auruo reminds me of Mina. Perhaps she’s here. Shit. The thought chills my blood, and I huddle closer to Levi. He gazes down at me as he pulls me closer.  
“You okay, baby? Cold?”  
“I’m fine.” I glance quickly behind us and see the other two security guys, whose names I forget, standing close by. Moving me in front of him, Levi puts both his arms around me over my shoulders.  
Suddenly, a stirring classical soundtrack booms over the dock and two rockets soar into the air, exploding with a deafening bang over the bay, lighting it all in a dazzling canopy of sparkling orange and white that’s reflected in a glittering shower over the still calm water of the bay. My jaw drops as several more rockets fire into the air and explode in a kaleidoscope of color.  
I can’t recall ever seeing a display this impressive, except perhaps on television, and it never looks this good on TV. They’re all in time to the music. Volley after volley, bang after bang, and light after light as the crowd answers with gasps and ooohs and ahhs. It is out of this world.  
On the pontoon in the bay several silver fountains of light shoot up twenty feet in the air, changing color through blue, red, orange, and back to silver—and yet more rockets explode as the music reaches its crescendo.  
My face is beginning to ache from the ridiculous grin of wonder plastered across it. I glance at Fifty, and he’s the same, marveling like a child at the sensational show. For the finale a volley of six rockets shoot into the dark and explode simultaneously, bathing us in a glorious golden light as the crowd erupts into frantic, enthusiastic applause.  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” the MC calls out as the cheers and whistles fade. “Just one note to add at the end of this wonderful evening; your generosity has raised a total of one million, eight hundred and fifty three thousand dollars!”  
Spontaneous applause erupts again, and out on the pontoon, a message lights up in silver streams of sparks forming the words Thank You From Coping Together, sparkling and shimmering over the water.  
“Oh, Levi . . . that was wonderful.” I grin up at him and he bends down to kiss me.  
“Time to go,” he murmurs, a broad smile on his beautiful face, and his words hold so much promise.  
Suddenly, I feel very tired.  
He glances up again, and Auruo is close, the crowd dispersing around us. They don’t speak but something passes between them.  
“Stay with me a moment. Auruo wants us to wait while the crowd disperses.”  
Oh. More security precautionary shit. I don’t voice my impatience ‘cause I know Fifty is going to flip and begin his tirade once again about not risking my safety.  
“I think that firework display probably aged him a hundred years,” he adds.  
“Doesn’t he like fireworks?”  
Levi gazes down at me fondly and shakes his head but doesn’t elaborate.  
“So, Aspen,” he says, and I know he’s trying to distract me from something. It works.  
“Oh . . . I haven’t paid for my bid,” I gasp.  
“You can send a check. I have the address.”  
“You were really mad.”  
“Yes, I was.”  
I grin. “I blame you and your toys.”  
“You were quite overcome, Mister Jaeger. A most satisfactory outcome if I recall.” He smiles salaciously. “Incidentally, where are they?”  
“The silver balls? In my bag.”  
“I’d like them back.” He smirks down at me. “They are far too potent a device to be left in your innocent hands.”  
“Worried I might be quite overcome again, maybe with somebody else?”  
His eyes glitter dangerously. “I hope that’s not going to happen,” he says, a cool edge to his voice. “But no, Eren. I want all your pleasure.”  
Whoa. “Don’t you trust me?”  
“Implicitly. Now, can I have them back?”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
He narrows his eyes at me.  
There’s music once more from the dance floor but it’s a DJ playing a thumping dance number, the bass pounding out a relentless beat.  
“Do you want to dance?”  
“I’m really tired, Levi. I’d like to go, if that’s okay.”  
Levi glances at Auruo, who nods, and we set off toward the house, following a couple of drunken guests. I’m grateful when Levi takes my hand—my feet are aching from the dizzying height and tight confinement of my shoes.  
Isabel comes bounding up to us. “You’re not going, are you? The real music’s just beginning. Come on, Eren.” She grabs my hand.  
“Izz,” Levi admonishes her. “Eren’s tired. We’re going home. Besides, we have a big day tomorrow.”  
We do?  
Isabel pouts but surprisingly doesn’t push Levi.  
“You must come by sometime next week. Maybe we can hit the mall?”  
“Sure, Izzy.” I grin, though in the back of my mind I’m wondering how since I have to work for a living.  
She gives me a quick kiss then hugs Levi fiercely, taking us both by surprise. More astoundingly still, she places her hands directly on the lapels of his jacket, and he just gazes down at her, indulgently.  
“I like seeing you this happy,” she says sweetly and kisses him on the cheek. “Bye. You guys have fun.” She skips off toward her waiting friends—among them Lily, who looks even more sour-faced without her mask.  
I wonder idly where Jan is.  
“We’ll say goodnight to my parents before we leave. Come.” Levi leads me through a gaggle of guests to Kutchel and Kenny, who wish us fond and warm farewells.  
“Please do come again, Eren, it’s been lovely having you here,” says Kutchel kindly.  
I am a little overwhelmed by both her and Kenny’s reaction. Fortunately, Kutchel’s parents have retired for the evening, so at least I am spared their enthusiasm.  
Quietly, Levi and I walk hand in hand to the front of the house where countless cars are lined up and waiting to collect guests. I glance up at Fifty. He looks happy and relaxed. It’s a real pleasure to see him this way, though I suspect it’s unusual after such an extraordinary day.  
“Are you warm enough?” he asks.  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“I really enjoyed this evening, Eren. Thank you.”  
“Me too, some parts more than others.” I grin.  
He grins and nods, then his brow creases. “Don’t bite your lip,” he warns in a way that makes my blood sing.  
“What did you mean about a big day tomorrow?” I ask to distract myself.  
“Dr. Brenzka is coming to sort you out. Plus, I have a surprise for you.”  
“Dr. Brenzka!” I halt.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I hate condoms,” he says quietly. His eyes glint in the soft light from the paper lanterns, gauging my reaction.  
“It’s my body,” I mutter, annoyed that he hasn’t asked me.  
“It’s mine, too,” he whispers.  
I gaze up at him as various guests pass by, ignoring us. He looks so earnest. Yes, my body is his . . . he knows it better than I do.  
I reach up, and he flinches ever so slightly but stays still. Grasping the corner of his bow tie, I pull so it unravels, revealing the top button of his shirt. Gently I undo it.  
“You look hot like this,” I whisper. Actually he looks hot all the time, but really hot like this.  
He smirks at me. “I need to get you home. Come.”  
At the car, Erd hands Levi an envelope. He frowns at it and glances at me as Auruo ushers me into the car. Auruo looks relieved for some reason. Levi climbs in and hands me the envelope, unopened, as Auruo and Erd take their seats in the front.  
“It’s addressed to you. One of the staff gave it to Erd. No doubt from yet another ensnared heart.” Levi’s mouth twists. It’s obvious this is an unpleasant concept to him.  
I stare at the note. Who is this from? Ripping it open, I read it quickly in the dim light. Holy shit, it’s from her! Why won’t she leave me alone?  
Fuck, she’s signed it Mrs. Robinson! He told her. The bastard.  
“You told her?”  
“Told who, what?”  
“That I call her Mrs. Robinson,” I snap.  
“It’s from Elena?” Levi is shocked. “This is ridiculous,” he grumbles, running a hand through his hair, and I can tell he’s irritated. “I’ll deal with her tomorrow. Or Monday,” he mutters bitterly.  
And though I’m ashamed to admit it, a very small part of me is pleased. My subconscious nods sagely. Elena is pissing him off, and this can only be good—surely. I decide to say nothing for now but stash her note in my bag, and in a gesture guaranteed to lighten his mood, I hand him back the balls.  
“Until next time,” I murmur.  
He glances at me, and it’s hard to see his face in the dark, but I think he’s smirking. He reaches for my hand and squeezes it, rubbing his thumb along my knuckles after.  
I gaze out of the window into the darkness, reflecting on this long day. I’ve learned so much about him, gleaned so many missing details—the salons, the road map, his childhood—but there’s still so much more to discover. And what about Mrs. R? Yes, she cares for him, and deeply, it would appear. I can see that, and he cares for her—but not in the same way. I don’t know what to think anymore. All this information is making my head hurt.  
Levi wakes me just as we pull up outside Escala. “Do I need to carry you in?” he asks gently.  
I shake my head sleepily. No way.  
As we stand in the elevator, I lean against him, putting my head against his shoulder. Erd stands in front of us, shifting uncomfortably.  
“It’s been a long day, eh, Eren?”  
I nod.  
“Tired?”  
I nod.  
“You’re not very talkative.”  
I nod and he grins.  
“Come. I’ll put you to bed.” He takes my hand as we exit the elevator, but we stop in the foyer when Erd holds up his hand. In that split second, I am instantly wide awake. Erd talks into his sleeve. I had no idea that he was wearing a radio.  
“Will do, Ar,” he says and turns to face us. “Mr. Ackerman, the tires on Mr. Jaeger’s Audi have been slashed and paint thrown all over it.”  
Holy shit. My car! Who would do that? And I know the answer as soon as the question materializes in my mind. Mina. I glance up at Levi, and he blanches.  
“Auruo is concerned that the perp may have entered the apartment and may still be there. He wants to make sure.”  
“I see,” Levi whispers. “What’s Auruo’s plan?”  
“He’s coming up in the service elevator with Gunther and Mitabi. They’ll do a sweep then give us the all clear. I’m to wait with you, sir.”  
“Thank you, Erd.” Levi tightens his arm around me. “This day just gets better and better,” he sighs bitterly, nuzzling my hair. “Listen, I can’t stand here and wait. Erd, take care of Mister Jaeger. Don’t let him in until you have the all clear. I am sure Auruo is overreacting. She can’t get into the apartment.”  
What? “No, Levi —you have to stay with me,” I plead.  
Levi releases me. “Do as you’re told, Eren please. Wait here.”  
No!  
“Erd?” Levi says.  
Erd opens the foyer door to let Levi enter the apartment then shuts the door behind him and stands in front of it, staring impassively down at me.  
Holy shit. Levi! All manner of horrific outcomes run through my mind, but all I can do is stand and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to know what you think?! 
> 
> Constructive crits only guys, please. I know the movie has been receiving a lot of heat, and not in a good way, I agree with them. That movie was just whack, like bleh. So I felt the need to cure some of the Burns by dipping in my favorite OTP! 
> 
> Thanks for your time guys! 
> 
> Until next chapter?; p

**Author's Note:**

> Goonnnna hiiiiiiiide!!! 
> 
> New found respect Ti all writers out there who wholeheartedly puts themselves out there for the work to get to know through their writings.
> 
> This is hard you guys! And I applaud you all.
> 
> Don' t know if I'm gonna do this again, but it is a nice change of pace.
> 
> Thank you so much for sparing your time reading this! I appreciate it! 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
